Lost and found
by gin rose raposo1
Summary: After her Village is distroyed a young women sets off to find the last of her family... Along the way she finds new friends and adventures.
1. Reunited

****

It seemed as if Ebony had been riding forever. Well it had been months not really

close but it seemed so. Her whole body was numb and all she could see was

the images of the fire and her family and village being slaughtered. The Franks had

attacked her village and there had been no warning. She still couldn't believe that

she was the only one left. With her last dieing breath her mother told Ebony to find

her brother he would take care of her. So her she was with only a couple a days

supply left heading toward an unknown destination. The weather had been getting

colder every day thought Ebony as she clung to the cloak tighter. All of a sudden

Marion the black stallion she had been riding started to fidget . This made Ebony

alert because the horse only got nervous when trouble was coming. The thoughts

had barley went through Ebony's head when a arrow shot into her arm. A searing

pain shot through her body. Ebony turned her horse to see blue painted men there

had to be about 10 of them in all. Not willing to die she grabbed her bow that had

been sitting on her back. Shooting off two arrows she took down on of the warriors.

While she wasn't paying attention one was able to get beside her and knock her off

the horse from the other side. Falling onto the ground she could hear as her ribs

cracked. A more intense pain replaced the one that originally came from her arm.

Even with the pain she was able to get up and catch the sword of the warrior that

had his sword headed for her head. They fought for a few moments but then he had

her sword pinned to the ground but with one swift movement she had stuck her

dagger into his gut. That last blow had used up all her energy and as if in slow

motion Ebony fell to the ground. She could see the blue men surrounding her with

there swords ready. So this is how its going to end she thought. With that her whole

world went black.

Arthur and his knights had been doing their yearly check on the villages and had

just finished the last one and were ready to head back to the wall. Tristan who had

been sent ahead to scout came rushing back.

" What is it Tristan?" Arthur asked

" There are a bunch of Woads down the road and they seem to be after something

or some one" Tristan said

" Well lets see what our little demons want shall we" Lancelot

With that the men headed toward the warriors. When they got there they found

them surrounding what seemed to be a boy and ready to kill or captor who ever it

was. Silently Tristan sent three arrows quickly knocking down three Woads. That

getting the Woads attention the knights charged them , soon finishing off every last

one of them. Getting off his horse Arthur went to go see what or who the Woads

were after. Quickly flipping the strangers hood he saw that it was a young women.

" Is she dead" Gawain asked.

" Let me check" Arthur answered.

" She took out two of the warriors by her self I saw them already dead when we got

here" Bors said.

" Ay she has to be a warrior or something but I have never known a women to fight

other then a woad or a Smartian(sp) women" Gawain said

Ignoring what his men were saying he took off the rest of the cloak and gently put

his fingers on her throat. After hearing a very soft hear beat he shook her head.

Then he saw the arrow through her arm. He quickly beckoned Dagonet to him.

" She's bleeding profusely we need to fix her arm and stop the bleeding or she will

not last very long" Dagonet said

With out saying a word Galahad ripped the arm out of his shirt and quickly made

in into a wrap that Dagonet put around her arm. With a nod from Arthur saying

she would go back with them Galahad picked her up and gentaly set her on the

horse in front of him while Lancelot grabbed her horse. The ride to the wall would

only take an hour or so if they rode swiftly.

Vienna awoke with a jolt but soon regretted it as the pain shot though her body.

With a cry she quickly laved back down. Looking at her surrounding she wondered

were she was because last time she checked she was about to die.

" I wouldn't sit up to fast if I were you love" a voice said coming from the corner.

She looked over to see a dark handsome man who looked oddly familiar. Just as she

thought that Lancelot thought how much she looked familiar. They stared at each

other for a while until finally she looked away.

" I was scared that is the only reason I sat up that quickly" she said.

" Scared of what exactly had a scary dream bout dieing?" He asked

" Ha death would seem like a blessing now" she said with a hallow laugh

" So what was the bad dream about?" He asked

"Fire" She stated simply

" Ah a very scary thing but also a powerful weapon so what's your name" Lancelot

asked

" Ebony yours" She asked

But he didn't answer her just simply stared. The only person he had ever heard

named Ebony was his little sister back at his village. The more he stared the more in

became clear, the raven black hair shocking green eyes and tan skin. There was one

more thing he would need to see to conquer it was his little sister. The only question

if it was her was what was she doing here. Then he walk beside the bed he needed to

know if he was rite.

" Ebony can I see your left hand" He asked putting his hand out to her

With a little hesitation she put her hand. Lancelot flipped it over and saw exactly

what he was looking for. 3 identical diagonal scars twins to the ones he had on his

hand. With out a word he flipped his left hand over also and showed her the scars.

With a gasp Ebony threw herself at her brother who she hadn't seen for 15 years

although regretting it later because of her ribs and arm.

" Ow" She cried quickly laying back down

" Aw man sorry Eb you mite not want to do that you have 3 cracked ribs" Lancelot

said with concern.

" Yeah shoulda listened to you the first time" Ebony said

"Why are you here?" He asked

" What no hello how have you been" Ebony answered sarcastically

" Hello how you been now stop being a smart ass an tell me why you're here?"

Lancelot asked….


	2. Never under estimate a woman!

****

Ebony looked at Lancelot with sadness in her eye's and with out a word he understood what had happened .With a

sigh he simply nodded his head. Neither one cried for neither one had any tears left they had both seen too much in

their lives. Lancelot was still amazed at the young women in front of him and how much she had changed from those

years long ago. The last time he had seen her she was about 3 , now she had to be about 18 Winters.

" So were did you learn to fight like that?" He asked trying to change the subject

" Father taught me after you left he said that I would become his replacement son" Ebony said with a smirk

" Well he has taught you well because you're a damn good fighter not many people can take out woads much less

wounded people with cracked ribs " Lancelot said

" I'm sure the ever powerful Lancelot could with one hand tied behind his back" Ebony said sarcastically

" Well I'm just an amazing man" Lancelot said copying Ebony's previous smirk

" How long was I out?" Ebony asked

" Only a couple hours usually people in your situation are out for days" Lancelot said

Then Dagonet entered the room with water and new raps. He carefully lifted up the shirt that Ebony was wearing.

Lancelot winced at the bruises on his sister's stomach and side. Dagonet lightly touched her bruises with his fingers

and Ebony hissed with pain. Lancelot helped her sit up as Dag rewrapped her stomach. Then he moved to her arm.

" You lucky the arrow didn't pierce any veins or anything" the gentile giant said

" Yes and thank you" Ebony said

" Lancelot Arthur need to talk to you I'll keep watch while your gone" Dagonet said

" Ok I'll be back in a little while" Lancelot told Ebony and with that he left the room.

In The great hall

The men had all been sitting at the table minus Lancelot and Dagonet who were taking care of the stranger. All men

sat there silently still in simple amazment that a women was able to battle against that many Woads and hold her

own. Then Lancelot came into the room with a weird look on his face

" So Lance what news of our little warrior" Bors asked with a smirk

"She's awake and Dagonet is looking over her wounds, she does have a pretty bruise on her stomach" Lancelot said

" At least she's awake so did you find out any information?" Arthur asked

"Yes her name is Ebony and she is about 18 winters and she is my little sister" Lancelot said saying the last part

A little quieter.

With the last couple of words ale was sprayed everywhere as the Knights looked at him in surprise. It seemed as if

even the ever quiet Tristan's mouth was hanging open.

" Hah you owe me 6 dollars Bors I told you he wouldn't bed her!" Galahad exclaimed

" What brings her here?" Arthur asked ignoring his bantering knights

" Our village was destroyed she was the only survivor and I guess she came to find her only remaining family"

Lancelot said void of emotion

" I'm sorry Lancelot" Arthur said

" They are in a better place now" a voice from the door said

Every one turned around to see Ebony standing in the door. Lancelot quickly shot out of his seat and helped her to

the table.

"You should be resting not out of bed" Lancelot said

" I kept having nightmares of fire and what happened that day but I figured a walk would clear my head" Ebony said

" Foolish girl your ribs are broken you should be resting" Tristan said

Ebony whipped her head at him and glared at him with hate and malice that made even the lone knight flinch.

" You sir knight would probably be doing the same thing but it would be ok because you are a man. I on the other

hand am just a female an can't because to you I am weaker well guess what I am your equal if not better so do not

assume what I do and do not need." She said in a quiet but deadly voice

Tristan just stared at the girl and with out a thought he sent a dagger flying toward her. He knew that it wouldn't hit

her but was surprised when he felt Lancelot's blades at his throat. Both men turned their head when they

heard a gasp both believing the girl was hurt. Instead they saw the 4 other men with their mouths hanging open and

Ebony with the dagger set carefully between her fingers were she had caught it. Once he was sure Ebony was fine

Lancelot removed his blades from Tristans throat and sat back down. For a couple of minuets every one was silent

just staring at the strange woman that had entered their lives. The question was what was going to happen next.


	3. Little elf and Any women that can outsma...

Tristan and Ebony stared each other down. Every one else knew that the tension

could be sliced with a knife. Lancelot just sat there ready to interfere should a fight

break out. Then Dagonet came into the room which broke the tension.

" Lady I told you to stay in bed." Dagonet said

" I'm sorry Dagonet I felt like I was in a cage and I was fidgety so I decided to take a

walk" Ebony said

" It's ok I know how you feel I hate being stuck in bed but you need you rest"

Dagonet said

"Well little elf you heard him" Lancelot said in a soft voice

Once again all the men looked at the dark knight in surprise. He had never been this

gentle with any one, even the wenches he bedded. Ebony simply nodded her head

and headed off toward were Dagonet was waiting but not before giving Lancelot a

kiss on the cheek and a quick wave to every one else. As soon as they left the men

went back to their conversation.

" Little elf huh that's a cute nick name what's yours Lancey?" Gawain said teasing

Lancelot.

" She was too little to give me a nick name when I left she was but three, and I called

her little elf because of her eye's. Most people in my Village had blue or brown eye's.

The Bard once sang of a Lady elf warrior with bright green eye's and when Ebony

was born she reminded me of the story and it simply stuck." Lancelot said simply

This left the men in thought of the families that they had left at their own homes. 15

years was a long time to be away and within the next year they would all be getting

their discharge paper. Although after hearing of Lancelot's village they just hoped

to have a home to return to. Then a thought struck Lancelot would she be able to

stay with them? He knew that if she couldn't then he would find her the safest place.

He knew he must ask Arthur and just this once he would put is pride aside and

plead if need be.

" What happens when she heels will she stay with us" Galahad asked as if reading

his mind.

" Yes she will stay with us" Arthur said

" Thank you" Lancelot said with the first real smile he had given in a while

" Your welcome I think it's immoral to split a family apart and besides I think that

girl could teach us a few things, I mean its not every day someone catches Tristan's

dagger" Arthur said

Tristan just glared at him still unable believe that he was outsmarted by a women.

Although Arthur was rite it wasn't many people that could catch his dagger, well

actually no one could Tristan would never admit his admerission for the girl.

The one thought that went through every one's head was that things would never be

the same or boring again. With a quick goodnight all the men headed to their

separate rooms.


	4. Galahad bested in sparring and Rinding i...

It had been two weeks since Ebony had come to Hayden's wall. Finally completely

heeled she was allowed out of her room and able to wonder the fortress. On this day

in particular she had found her self in the stables admiring the horses. Then she came

upon her own stallion Marion. He was brushed an beautiful as if he was once

again brand new. The last time she had seen him he was ragged and as covered with

blood as she was. The horse softly whinnied as if to say I missed you.

" I have missed you too boy" Ebony said rubbing his head.

She stayed in the stables a little longer and then once again being restless began to

explore once more. This time her wondering led her to the practice grounds of the

knights. When she got their they were all engaged in sparring match each with his

own partner. It was Lancelot and Arthur, Dagonet and Bors, and finally Tristan and

Gawain. This left Galahad out of the match due to no sparring partner. So with out a

thought Ebony grabbed a sword and headed toward Galahad.

" You my friend look like you need a partner care to have a go with me?" Ebony

asked

Galahad had quickly turned to see who had asked him. He was surprised to find

Ebony standing there with a sword ready to fight. Even though she had been there for

two weeks he still knew nothing about her. Although no one really had spoken to her

minus Dagonet and Lancelot. Then he noticed that she was starring at him and

remembered the question.

"I'm not sure about that I mean you where just fully healed and I don't want to hurt

you, once I get going I don't stopped till your pinned and I usually some how hurt

some one" Galahad said.

" Don't worry Galahad it's not me you should worry about its yourself because I mite

bruise your ass when you hit the ground." Ebony said with a challenge in her voice.

That had gotten Galahads attention he never turned down a challenge no matter

what. It had always been that way since he was the baby he had to always prove

himself. With a nod the two headed to an empty space on the battle ground. They had

both taken their fighting positions. With out a second glance Galaha charged and

Ebony blocked. By this time the clanging of a new set of swords had gotten all the

knights attention and they all looked to see who had joined practice.

" 5 shillings says that Galahad will have her on her back in the next two minuets"

Gawain said

" 10 shillings says she will have him on his back" Lancelot said knowing damn well

what his sister was capable of.

" 5 says that he will draw the first blood but she will ultimately win the match" Said

the silent scout surprising every One.

Every one went back to watching the sparring match as it grew more and more

intense. With each charge the opponent caught. Until finally Galahad got his blade

past her sword and nicked her in the arm. As the blood flowed freely Ebony only

acknowledged the pain for a brief moment and then attacked Galahad three times

harder. Every could see as the youngest knight start to tier while the dark haired

women seemed only to energize. Ebony went from being on defense to attacking with

out letting him have an inch. Finally Ebony pushed him back so much Galahad

tumbled over a stone that was below his foot. As he fell he had lost grip on his sword

which had went flying leaving him defenseless and Ebony's knife to his throat.

" How's your ass" Ebony said with a smirk. She was not a cocky person but this once

she would be because he believed that she would lose. She did however gave her hand

to Galahad to help him up.

"Pay up boys" the silent knight said

They all grumbled and handed over the money to Tristan. Then finally noticed that

there was a audience watching them. All the knights begin to applaud for Ebony as

Galahad turned bright red.

" Nice job but you mite want to go get that arm cleaned." Lancelot told Ebony

" Tis nothing but a scratch" Ebony said smiling at her brother's concern.

" I don't think I've seen any women not even a warrior Woad fight as you did today"

Arthur said patting Ebony on the back causing her to blush.

" Thank you sir" She replied

" What is with this sir stuff you are one of us so please call me Arthur" Arthur said

" Ok Arthur" Ebony said finally looking him in the eye's

" Ok lets go to the tavern and get food for it is almost noon and we have been

training since 7" Gawain said

Everybody agreed minus Lancelot and Ebony who headed to go see to her arm quick.

They walked to her room and talked quietly of the old days. Lancelot rembered that

even though she was only a young girl she was extremely brilliant and every where he

went she would not be far behind. It had used to annoy him to no end but then he

would find himself looking for Ebony. He had always taken her on rides even though

their mother greatly protested it. After quickly wrapping her arm then heading off to

the dinning room where all the other knights were bound to be. They had not gotten

that far when Jols came running up to them.

"What is it Jols? Lancelot asked

" There are about 50 woads Attacking a village not that far from here and Arthur

wants every one at the stables ready to go now." Jols said in a hurry

With out a word Lancelot took off to the stables Ebony hot on his tail. When they got

there every one was settled and ready to ride. Lancelot quickly set up his horse and

was ready to go. Ebony doing the same she refused to be left behind.

" What are you doing" Lancelot said

" Going with you" Ebony said not batting a eyelash jumping onto the horse

" O no you not get off and wait till we get back" Lancelot said

Ebony was about to respond but Arthur cut her off.

" Lancelot we have no time for you two to argue we can use her she is a skilled

fighter and we are outnumbered we can use the extra person. Trust you sister and she

is coming so no arguing." Arthur said leaving no questions.

With out another word the men headed out to save the Village or what's left of it.

(A.n question who would every one like me to set Ebony up with? Lemme know when you review thanks a lot)


	5. Battles and Lancelots first true show of...

The group rode their horses to the Village that was being pillaged. It seemed as if the whole thing had gone up

into smoke. Ebony looked at it with a cold dead stair as the memories of what had happened to her village came

back to her. The Woads quickly turned there attention to the coming knights. Tristan pulled out his bow and

quickly took out three of the blue demons. Quickly fallowing in his lead Ebony took out two more. This enrages

the blue warriors causing them to charge the 7 knights and one girl. Every one quickly pulled out their weapons.

Tristan and Ebony were able to take out another 10 warriors just with their bows.

Lancelot had jumped off his horse as soon as the two had taken down another 10 warriors. He had always

preferred ground hand to hand combat. A warrior came charging at him and with a quick thrust of his twin swords

he was able to take them out. A snap was heard and knowing it wasn't a fellow knight he quickly thrust his sword

into the enemy behind him. The enemy gave a small cry but quickly died. Two more woads came charging

Lancelot which was more of a challenge then one but he was still able to take them out. Like his sister he had the

images of his own village pass through his head and that had only angered him. He would let no devil live that was

willing to take the lives of those who couldn't defend themselves. Lancelot saw as one of the Woads try to sneak

up on a small child that had been hiding in the tree's. With out a second thought he sent his sword hurling into the

warriors back dropping him to the ground. He quickly ran to collect his sword but not without taking out another 2

woads.

All the other knights had also quickly taken out many woads. It seemed that even though they were greatly

outnumbered they were able to take out the Woads very quickly. There where still about 25 and these where the

most vicious.

Ebony regretted the spar with Galahad before this battle because her arm was throbbing. Out of the corner of her

eye she watched as a Woad tried to sneak up behind her and with a quick turn she thrust her sword into him. She

soon found her self fighting beside the ever loud Bors.

" How you doing gurlie?" he asked before quickly taking down a woad that was coming at them.

" Fine although it mite take me a year to get all the blood off" She said offering a small grin but not before taking

out a knight that was bout to shoot an arrow and Arthur.

The fight that had lasted an hour but by the time they were done all the Woads were dead. The ride back to the

camp was in silence. Lancelot refused to speak to Ebony so he road in the back of the line with Bor and Dagonet

leaving Ebony with the two youngest knights. They had all stayed silent until they were in the wall. Every one

being hungry they all handed their horses off to Jols and headed to the tavern. Before she could leave Lancelot

grabbed her arm and quickly pulled her out the back.

" What the hell do you think you were doing going with us like that!" He said in anger

" Fighting what did it look like I was doing dancing" She shot back

" Well its not your place you should have stayed in the fort" Lancelot said his voice getting louder

" What and be sewing a shirt for you or maybe bedding every one like your whores!" Ebony said now yelling

" Well you better not be like them but it is better for you then being out there you don't understand the life of a

warrior!" Lancelot yelled back

She took one step forward and slapped him hard. Lancelot let out a small gasp and raised his own

Hand.

" Do it Lancelot" She said defiantly raising her face so he had better access.

It took him a second to realize what he was doing. He would never hit a woman much less his own his own sister

who he loved more then any one. Lancelot quickly dropped his hand took a step back and also let go of his sister

that was when he noticed the bruises forming on her arm from were he grabbed her and it ripped him apart

knowing he did it.

" You forget brother I have seen as much as you if not more. I saw our village murdered , and ransacked

god I'm so numb I can't even cry for goddess sake. I have seen things that even bright nights as yourself should

fear." She screamed and stalked out of the room.


	6. Cages, wenches , and daggers

TriGemini : Yes he is a very pig headed person and of course Ebony is right aren't women always. I promise he will soon learn and won't put a wedge between them. She is very loyal to Arthur and his knights. Thanks for the review.

Tracy137: Her original name was Vieanna so I didn't spell Sarmatian wrong. I'm honored to be put on your author list. You think Tristan huh that's cool and I didn't mean to spell it wrong I just didn't know how to spell it. They are my favorites too. Thanks for the review.

LANCELOTTRISTANBABY: I'm so0o0 glad you like the story thank you for the review.

After leaving the barn Ebony's feet lead her toward a pond that was set a couple a hundred

feet behind the stables. Ungracefully she plopped onto the grass. Picking up a couple rocks

she vented out her frustration by chucking them into the pond. Why did Lancelot have to be

such an ass hole and so over protective. It was actually kind of funny the way he cringed

when she yelled at him, the great Lancelot cringing to a women nearly half his age. Ebony

heard a small crack on the ground and with slid of the hand to her leg she pulled out the

dagger she had hidden. Ebony knew it wasn't Woads but she trust Romans even less. The

person did not attack how ever simply sat down. Ebony turned her head In surprise to see

Galahad. They had not talk since that

morning and after she kicked his ass.

" The moon is beautiful huh" Galahad asked pointing at the sky

" Although its like a cage here it is very beautiful" Ebony said

" Being stuck here for so long sometimes you forget " Galahad said

" I've been here simply a day and I feel the chains around my arms an feet how do you do

it" Ebony asked

" A lot of ale" Galahad said with a smirk

" Ay ale takes away all your troubles" Ebony said matching his smirk

" That was scary!" Galahad exclaimed

" What was?" Ebony asked surprised

" That smirk was just like Lancelot's " Galahad said

" O Bloody hell I don't want anything to do with that asshole now!" Ebony exclaimed

" How about we go get you some food you haven't eaten all day come with me to the

tavern Lancelot has already probably picked his wench to bed tonight" Galahad said getting

up extending his hand to Ebony which she took but not with out a flinch because it was

her bad arm she did it with.

" I'm sorry that is my doing its just when I fight I seem to forget everything and the only

thing that matters is that I win" Galahad said

" Ay I have my own blood lust but I can control it" Ebony said

" We all do I guess" Galahad said

They walked together in silence toward the tavern. When they got there the place was

crowded , Galahad quickly led her to there table. Unfortunately when they got there

Lancelot was still there but he did have a wench on his knee. That's when Ebony got a very

brilliant ideal. With a quick wink to Galahad she sauntered over to were her brother was

and roughly pushed the wench off and quickly took her seat.

" You bloody wench I was sitting there" She screamed

" Well I am now" Ebony said with a smirk

" Well move" The wench said

" I'm Lancelot 's best girl I don't have to move if I don't want to" Ebony said glaring at her

" Tis it true" The wench asked

" Ay Ebony is my best girl and will always come first" Lancelot said

The wench quickly walked to Gawain.

" Off wench for I'm all of the boys best girls and I have full claim tonight" Ebony said with

malioucs in her voice.

" And if I don't" The wench challenged

" Then this will go into you head" Ebony said taking her dagger out

" Ha you're a women you have no aim" The wench laughed

Ebony always one for a great challenge chucked the dagger which landed rite between the

wenches ring and middle finger. The wench went ghastly white and then fainted. That had

all the men going . Even the 3 serious men all had a snicker.

" Am I forgiven sister" Lancelot said

" Ay but only if you promise not to always be pig headed" Ebony said

" I'll try but I want to train you myself there are thing you must learn little elf" Lancelot

said

" Ok Lance " Ebony said…


	7. Night mares and feeling safe

****

Ebony jolted out of bed as she once again had a nightmare of the slaughter of her village. The visions still lingered in her brain even though she wished they would go away. She knew that there would be no sleep so quickly getting up she decided she would practice a little before the guys or any one else woke up. Quickly getting dressed and grabbing her weapons heading to the battlements. It wasn't even dawn yet because it was still dark but that didn't stop her as her eye's quickly adjusted to see in the dark, she knew that she could shoot just as well as she did in day light. Quickly setting up the targets she winced a little as she pulled her injured arm back yet still was able to hit the bullzie when she fired. She fired a couple of more shots and every one hit center and if not it was pretty damn close. Each target represented the Franks that she would kill to get revenge for her village. Ebony was snapped out of her thoughts as a branch snapped behind her. Quickly turning never putting her bow down she aimed at the intruder. Seeing that it was only Tristan she quickly put the bow down.

" I'm sorry I startled you" He said

" It's ok sorry I aimed at you" She said

" So why are you up so early and I think we have a couple of hours till it is dawn?" Tristan asked

" Nightmares" Ebony answered simply

Tristan only nodded an although he wouldn't admit it he to was plagued with nightmares. He knew how much it tore him apart even though no body would ever knew but it made him wonder how this girl no woman could handle it She sat down on a large hay loaf (rite word?) while he sat on another. Both sat there in silence for a couple of minuets before Ebony finally spoke.

" An you why are you up" Ebony asked the silent scout

" I guess its all these years of scouting I'm just used to keeping watch and not sleeping much" He answered her.

Tristan didn't mention that the real reason was he had saw her and wanted to see what Ebony was doing at four in the morning with her bow and arrow. It intrigued him that she was so strong and he wished to know more about this stranger who happened to be Lancelot's sister.

Just sitting there made Ebony realize how chilly it was and she cursed herself for not grabbing s cloak on the way out. Her body began to shiver and her teeth began to chatter. Without a second thought Tristan pulled his of and gently gave it to her.

" But what about you , you shouldn't be cold for my foolish forgetfulness" She said

" Don't worry my long sleeve shirt keeps me plenty warm" He said

" No Tristan we should share it" She said walking over to were he was sitting gently rapping half the cloak around him.

Even though his pride would never admit it was chilly and the half of cloak and her body heat felt nice. Both sat there in silence and looked at the stars. Ebony surprisingly started to fall asleep and for once in a real long time it felt like she was safe. As her eye's started to drift so did her head until she was finally asleep and her head laying on Tristan's shoulders. The man looked down at the girl realizing just how beautiful she really was although that thought would never leave his head because he knew damn well her brother would kill him. Not only that he had a feeling that Galahad had feelings for this girl so he knew he couldn't hurt his brother at arms although no one would ever know of his soft spot for the knights which he has claimed as his family. Gently picking her up he headed toward the castle to lay her back down. Trying to figure out which room was hers would be hard because there were Many rooms. Finally deciding to just lay her in his room he headed toward the west wing. He quietly opened the door and then gently set her down tucking her in with the covers. Giving her arm a soft squeez he went to walk back out side but was stopped by a small hand grabbing his arm.

"Stay please" she whispered

Tristan looked at her for a moment and then laid down next to her on top of the coverings. Ebony gave him a small smile and then closed her eye's and went back to sleep. Tristan stared at the women for a while until finally drifting asleep himself. Neither one realized as they ended up together during the night with ebony's head on Tristan's shoulder and his arms wrapped protectively around her. They both slept peaceful for the first time in a very long time.


	8. Hell to pay and Tristans bed god help us

******Elfvamp1-13-97**** This one is for you lol as per requested.****TriGemini**** Thanks for the update and well have to see but it is a good ideal so thanks. Hey well the final vote is Galahad or Tristan so give me the final count and lemme know what you think.. Enjoy) **

By the time it was six Dagonet was up and headed to the practice field. As he got there he

looked for Tristan who was always a good sparring partner. To his surprise the silent knight

wasn't any were to be found. This being unusual because Tristan was always the first to rise.

Worried he headed towards Tristan's rooms and lightly knocked on the door. He slowly

opened the door the door and nearly fell over in shock when he found Tristan asleep with

Ebony in his bed. Dagonet just stood there for a few moments in shock when finally he backed

out of the room and gently closed the door. Shaking his head he decided to go practice his ax

for a while knowing every one else would be up in a little while. He was only one hall way over

when he ran into Lancelot.

" Hey Dag your running late your usually out to the field by now" Lancelot said

" Umm… well you see I umm.. Over slept" Dagonet stuttered

" It's ok my friend ever one is allowed to over sleep every once in a while although the young

ones do it every day" Lancelot said with a laugh

" Yes well I'm heading out now" Dagonet said

" Ok well I'm going to go see what Tristan is up too I have to talk to him and I didn't see him

in the practice area either, so I figured he's in his room sharpening his weapons. I'll see you

later" Lancelot said heading toward Tristan's room.

Dagonet stood in the hall way for a second and then it hit him that Ebony was in Tristan's

room and if Lancelot saw that there would be all hell to pay. Making a 360 turn he sprinted

off to Tristan's room to see Lancelot open the door and enter. Then he Cringed when he

heard a yell and ran into the room.

" What in the bloody hell do you think your doing in a bed with my fucking sister!" Lancelot

yelled

" What in the hell are you yelling about Lance it's just me in bed" Ebony said looking at

Lancelot like he was crazy

" Umm no your not" Tristan said

With that Ebony looked down to see that yes Lancelot was rite and below her was Tristan.

She blushed and then quickly jumped up and ran over to the other side of the room. While

that was happening Lancelot had got a hold of one of Tristan's dagger and headed toward

the Scout with a blood lust in his eyes.

" I'm going to kill you!" Lancelot yelled jumping toward Tristan.

Luckily Dagonet was able to catch him mid way to the bed which looked extremely odd.

Tristan took that chance to run to the opposite side of the room and grab a shield in case he

needed to protect him self. Ebony looked at him and nearly laughed and then looked back at

her brother and the anger came rushing back.

" OY Bloody Hell Lance are you insane" Ebony yelled at him

" You're my sister you were in his bed he's going to die!" Lancelot yelled back Dagonet

tightened his grip on him

" Lancelot you are going to Calm down NOW and let them explain!" Dagonet said in a

commanding voice that made Lancelot stop struggling and look at the gentle giant in awe.

" Fine" Lancelot said

" Now what happened" Dagonet said.

All eyes turned to Ebony who rolled her eyes still annoyed with her prat brother but very

thankful for Dagonet because he was able to calm her brother down. Although she still

wanted to laugh at the iron icy of the situation.

"Well you see I had woken up with a night mare and went down to practice for a little while.

So I did and then Tristan came out side and we talked I feel asleep and then um he can take it

from there" Ebony said

That's when every one looked at the silent scout who still had the shield in his hand incase he

said anything to piss Lancelot off. He knew that by crawling in that bed he had signed his own

death warrant but when she asked he didn't have the heart to say no. For he understood the

pain of the night mares but he himself never had any one to comfort him he would not do that

to her. He knew he had to answer so he took a quick breath.

" Well after she fell asleep I looked for her room but knew this place was too damn big so I

just took her to my room and laid her on the bed but when I was about to leave she asked me

to stay, after she explained the night mares I felt bad leaving her alone so I stayed." Tristan

finally said

" An that's all that happed" Lancelot said Feeling bad for the scene he cause because he

knew that the night mares had to be horrible.

" Yes I swear on my honor" Tristan said

" Fine then I am sorry my friend" Lancelot said dropping the dagger at Dragonet's feet and

Dag let him go

" Hey what about me" Ebony said

" You little elf stay out of the knights beds!" Lancelot said with a grin

" Prat" Ebony said slapping him hard then she hooked her arm with Dagonet and pulled him

out of the room leaving the two men to shake there head.

" Nope things will never be the same" Tristan muttered

"They will be a hell of a lot more interesting" Lancelot said and smirked.


	9. wrapped around kittens finger

(A.N thanks too all my wonderful reviewers lol I'm glad you like the story well here's chappie 9 so enjoy)

It had been 3 months since Ebony had gotten to Hadrins wall and it seemed as if everything

was falling into place. She had found her brother she had once lost and life was normal and

more happy then it had been in a long time. Thanking the goddess that there hadn't been

many more attacks and the few that there were the knights came back safe and sound. Being

the only girl alw ays surrounded by boys Ebony soon found a woman companion is Bor's

lover Verona. The two were completely opposite yet got along splendidly. Ebony who was

never able to sit down and do lady like duties such as sowing decided that she would train with

the boys. Lancelot who at first said no way in hell soon gave into her pout and big eye's look

which he cursed himself every day for teaching her it. It seemed as if she had smudged her

way into every ones hearts including the gentle giant and scout. Today she had convinced

Arthur to work with her on the long sword which he was amazing at but she was having a

little trouble because it was so big and heavy . All the knights stood in amazement as there

commander went easy on the young woman as he taught her. He had never been that gentle

on any one in the whole time they were training it made all the knight chuckle a little at the

effect the woman was having on them. Though they all knew they shouldn't laugh because

they were up next in the training thing. Bors was teaching her on hand to hand and small

knives, Dagonet on the large ax and the short sword, Gawain on the smaller ax and club,

Galahad on the spear, Lancelot on the tridents and finally Tristen on scouting.

" Good know always make sure to block your opposite shoulder" Arthur said

"Ay commander now can we have a real fight please I got the hang of it I promise." she said

"Fine" Arthur said with a small chuckle at the young women in front of him.

They got into the fighting position and then circled each other a few times. Ebony never the

one to wait struck first and it was swift and quick almost knocking Arthur over. She was small

and quick which gave her a small advantage to Arthur. They fought for what seemed like 20

minuets until it seemed as if Arthur had Ebony cornered. Now all the knights had learned this

lesson never corner her because she was most fierce even though it was never planned.

Arthur flinched when realized his mistake and Ebony came back 10 times harder. This

gave the commander the first real work out he had in a while. It took him another 20 minuets

but Arthur was able to catch off guard and put the sword to her throat. They were both

covered with sweat and there breath was ragged.

" Damn Arthur you beat me" Ebony said with a pout

" Ebony you nearly murdered me but not bad for your first sparr I told you to block your

opposite shoulder" Arthur said with a smile that was special and usually only for Ebony. Like

said before they all had a soft spot for the young women.

" Next time" Ebony said with a smirk she gave Arthur a quick hug and they headed over to

the rest of the group.

" Well done little elf you learn very quick" Lancelot said with pride in his words and eyes

" Ay kitten I would never want to go against you when your claws are out " Gawain said with

a laugh

The knights had all taken to calling her kitten because once when she was sparring Bors

mentioned how she was like a kitten fierce when cornered and when she thought she was in

danger. The name kind of stuck but Lancelot stuck with his old nick name. The nightmares

seemed to get better but when they were really bad you could usually find her in the training

area or stables Training continued and ever once in a while you could find her helping van in

the tavern. Those nights were always interesting…


	10. Dagger Bloody Romans and tingles

Training had finally stopped at 5 a clock that knight and since there weren't any duties the

knights had a quick meal and then headed to the tavern. Ebony who was to exhausted to eat

rite away promised to meet them at the tavern later but went to take a nap now. After she

felt rested Ebony got up and got changed from the men's cloths she wore to train. Lancelot

had picked her up some dresses and she decided to wear on tonight. It was a beautiful black

one that had a little dip in the front but not a lot and it showed off her well toned body nicely.

Never with out a weapon she also strapped a dagger to each thigh. After putting her hair into

a braid she headed down to see the boys doing there usual routine. Lancelot gambling,

Galahad and Gawain playing darts (with daggers) , Tristan silently watching those two, and

finally Dagonet was with Arthur and Bors in the corner talking to Verona. Verona being the

first to spot her walked over and gave the girl a hug.

" Hey lass would you mind helping me tonight one of the maids called out sick and

Fridays are our busiest days." Verona asked

" Sure what do you need me to do first " Ebony said

" Well I need some help with the drinks and food" Verona said

" Ok with me" Ebony said

" Good the table in the far corner needs some food and four things of ale" Verona

said

With a nod Ebony quickly went to retrieve what was needed. The table she was headed

toward was full of Romans which made her umcomforterbal because she hated them as much

as she hated woads. They all stared at her with lustful glances as she put there food down. She

did this quickly then headed back toward the storage/ kitchen area to serve the next set of

tables. She went from table to table happy finally to get to the knights table. By the time she

got there they were all there sitting at the table. To her surprise non had a wench on his lap

but she could see all the bar maids giving them seductive looks. Shaking her head she gave

each man his ale. When she was finally done she started to head back toward the back but

was pulled into a lap. She laughed when she turned to see Gawain they had become great

friends over the course of her stay.

" Did you miss me" Ebony said with a chuckle

" Always" Gawain said with a smirk then he quirked his eye brow

" Aww your such a mush a tough warrior my ass merely an old softie!" Ebony said making all

the men laugh because they all felt the same and she would probably say the same thing to

them.

" Ay kitten what is it ye have on you legs they are pocking me

" My daggers hate the damn Romans no offence Arthur" Ebony said smiling at Arthur

" Nay non taken" Arthur said with a chuckle.

" Leave those here little elf just till work is over they have to be uncomfortable I'll keep them

and you have them later" Lancelot said

" Ok Lance but you better watch those Romans cause if they grab me in any way there may

be a fight" Ebony said with a smirk but you could hear the seriousness in her voice. She

scooted toward the edge of Gawain's lap and then once hidden under the table took the

blades from beneath her dress and gave them to Lancelot. She gave a sad look to the blades

sitting on the table she never went anywhere with out them. It made her feel naked and

weak.

" Don't worry little one I'll hit them with my ax if they try anything" Dagonet said

surprising every one who just looked at the Giant man in shock. Ebony ran over

and quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek. This made the older man blush but he

still couldn't help but smile. The knight all went back to talking after she left.

" Hey Arthur since tomorrow is Ebony's birthday do you think we could do something

special" Lancelot asked

" Of course" Arthur said with a smile

" Thank you I figured that we could spend some family time alone but then I realized just how

much you guys have become her family." Lancelot said

" My pleasure she is an amazing women were all blessed to have a friend like that" Arthur

said

All the men nodded and them put there head together to scheme and plan Ebony's party

tomarrow. While that was happening Ebony continued to serve drinks and food. As the night

got later the men got rowdier because of all they drank. They were starting to get grabby and

that worried Ebony because she didn't have her daggers which the boys still had. She hadn't

been paying attention while serving her last drink and gave a yelp when some one pulled her

on his lap. It was one of the Roman officers that she despised so much. The man as short

cropped blonde hair and was in full Roman uniform. When she tried to get up the man nearly

held her tighter.

"Sir let of me" Ebony hissed

" No doll face you all mine tonight" the man said caressing her leg

" I belong to no one so get your bleeding hands off of me you Roman pig" She said spitting in

his face The man looked taken back but when he finally came to his senses he slapped her

making her head full of searing pain. He was just about to advance on her again when a knife

came to his throat just to make a point he made a cut along the mans neck. That knife

happened to belong to a very pissed of scout and not far behind were 5 knights an a

commander with his sword drawn. The soldier how ever didn't see that.

" Try it you pagan swine but the Atorius hears about this it will be your knight hood" The

Roman spit out.

" Actually Logan I would let him do as he will and just hide your body an the evidence. And if

I ever see you hit or touch this women again I will personally cut you up piece by piece and

make you watch" Arthur said in Malice.

The man quickly scrambled out of the room. Tristen leaned down and pulled Ebony up, all the

men gasped when they saw the bruise forming on her face. Tristen who was standing nearest

to her gently stroked it but quickly took his hand away when she flinched. This action didn't

go unnoticed by a pair of smirking eye's.

" O Ebony I'm sorry I should have let you keep the daggers" Lancelot said his voice full of

guilt

" Ay see this is why we never listen to the great Lancelot cause he's always wrong!" Ebony

said with a smirk.

This got all the men laughing. They were surprised at how calm she was after what just

happened. No one knew how really shook up she was on the inside that Roman scared her to

death. Her face hurt like hell and she didn't even want to see the bruise because she knew just

how big it was. It also tingled were Tristan stroked it. Not moments later Lancelot gave her

daggers back and then after saying a quick good bye to the knights and Van and then headed

to her room to sleep. That day had been interesting and infuriating. But as long as she had her

knights everything would always be fine.


	11. Birthday Part I

The next morning Ebony woke up to a loud knocking on her door which made her grumble

because it was Saturday and she just wanted to sleep. As she looked at the window she was

able to tell it was around 10.30 surprised at herself for sleeping so long she headed toward the

door way. When she opened it she was pulled into a crushing hug by her brother.

" Happy birth day Ebony" He said with a smile giving her a kiss on the cheek

" Thank you I didn't even remember that was today" She said with a sheepish grin

" Well it is so get surprised and meet me at the stables" Lancelot said and walked

out of the room.

Ebony shook her head and laugh how could she forget her own birthday she couldn't believe

it may already that had crept up on them. All the boys were excited because in 6 more months

they would finally leave this place that had entrap them for so long. Finally pulling herself out

of her thoughts she threw on a pair of mans riding pants and a simple white shirt and her

boots that she had adapted to wearing. She took a quick glance in the mirror and frowned at

the bruise on her face it made he feel ugly inadequate with a shake of her head she was just

going to have to go like this. As she headed to the stables Lancelot was there waiting for her

with a horse ready to go.Lancelot held out a piece of cloth which was supposed to be a blind

fold. This made Ebony laugh and turn her back to him so that he could tie it around her eye's.

She slightly flinched when the material hit her bruise. She giggled when he lifted her on the

horse an then she felt him get behind her.

" Like old times lance?" Ebony asked

" Ay little elf just like old times minus you aren't a little girl any more" Lancelot said his

throat tightened because his little sister was now officially a woman but would always be that

free will wild child of there youth. They had not rode like this in a good 15 years. In 6 months

they would all have freedom and then who knows what but at least they would be free. It took

them only 5 minuets to get to the place they were headed an where all the knights were.

When he got there Lancelot leapt off the horse and then gently pulled Ebony off the horse

and placed her on the ground. She still had her back to the knights and as Lancelot pulled off

her blind fold and gently turned her around they all jumped up and yelled HAPPY BIRTH

DAY. Ebony put her hand over her mouth in shock because set before her was a bunch of

blankets and food made for a picnics. And what got her the most was the waterfall and small

lake before her it was beautiful. That was all the time she had to registered any thing before

she was pulled into a bone crushing hug. That bone crushing hug was given by Gawain as well

as a kiss on the head.

" Happy birthday kitten" he said

This was repeated by Galahad ,Arthur, Bors Verona, Dagonet and even surprisingly Tristen

gave her a quick hug. This left her in complete shock for a couple of moments until she was

pulled to one of the blankets laid out.

"Shall we eat now that our special guest is here" Verona asked

Ebony merely nodded her head and everyone went into chatting and eating Ebony was lost in

her own thoughts when she felt some one gently touch her face. She snapped her head up to

see Tristen.

" Does it still hurt" He asked

" Just a little bit but I imagine the bruise is horrible thank you for saving me last night

Tristen" Ebony said gently squeezing his hand then heading over too were her brother was.

That tender touch though was missed buy most other people wasn't missed by our youngest

knight or our gentle giant…

To be continued…

( All right lady's and gents last vote Galahad or Tristen because the next chapter decides the fate and it could go either way.)


	12. BIRTHDAYS pART II

( Well my friends it seems as if the vote is for Tristan hehe but I still love Galahad so well just have to find some one special for him well n e ways to continue with the story.)

" Do you love her?" Dagonet asked Galahad

" You know I thought I did but when we hugged today I didn't feel anything

except sibling love "Galahad said answering the older knights question

" Then you wouldn't mind if they got together" Dagonet said

" Nay I wouldn't they would be good for each other and besides the look on

Lancelot's face would be worth it" Galahad said with a chuckle then took a sip of

wine.

" You should have seen his face when he found them in Tristan's bed" Dagonet said

This cause Galahad to spit out the wine he had been drinking which cause both of the knights

to laugh. Galahad at the image in his head of steam coming out of Lancelot's ears and Dag

because of Galahads reaction. Ebony who was on the other blanket was enjoying her self by

hearing stories of what Van did when Bor pissed her off and how she punished her. Ebony's

side hurt because she was laughing so hard. She still couldn't believe this that they did this for

her it was amazing and she loved everybody for it. She looked around at these people who

have become her friends and some even like family. It nearly made her cry because her own

family wasn't here but she wouldn't because they would want her to be happy and besides she

knew it would upset her brother and the knights an she wouldn't want to do that. She was

pulled out of her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder.

"Sing for us little elf" Lancelot said

"Nahh I'm enjoying the stories of Bors in the dog house" Ebony said with a chuckle

" Yes sing" Arthur said

" If you don't sing you don't get your presents" Lancelot said

" No fair its my birthday and I have to sing for my presents" Ebony said with a pout

"Please sing one of the ones mother used to sing for us please little elf for me" Lancelot said

giving her a look that he knew she wouldn't be able to resist.

" Fine" she said

" Knights gather around kitten is going to sing for us" Gawain said with a big grin on his face

" Prat" Ebony said mock glaring at him

All the men gathered around the blanket as Ebony got up and took a deep breath getting

ready to sing. She was trying to remember one of the songs her mother always used to sing.

She remembered our her mother sang she and Lance to sleep when they were younger she

finally picked a song called may it be ( Sang by Enya). So she closed her eyes and opened her

mouth.

**May it be an evening star  
Shines down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh! How far you are from home **

A tear ran down Lancelot's face because this was the last song his mother. Ebony's voice was

clear, sweet and true and with the remembrance of home held much emotion behind it. They

knights watched in amazement as the light from the sun hit Ebony making her glow like an

angle. In a way it seemed like message from her and Lancelot's parent. The light went away

just as quick as it came and she started the second verse.

Mornie utúlië (darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantië (darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now

May it be the shadows call  
Will fly away  
May it be you journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun

Mornie utúlië (darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantië (darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now  
A promise lives within you now

By the time the song was done all the boys were full of raw emotions. Lancelot was already at

Ebony's side holding her tight and weeping into her shoulder. Ebony who herself still was

numb and unable to cry simply comforted him. After whispering a few choice words in his ear

and getting the dark knight to smile they headed back to the group.

" You sing beautifully" Van said

" Thank you know this women has sung for her supper hand over the present" Ebony said

with a smirk

Then tension that had been there was quickly lifted and the men began to chuckle. They all

grabbed different packages and sat them in front of Ebony who's smile merely got bigger and

looked like it would take over her whole face. Lancelot was the first to present his present. He

handed Ebony two bags one large an one smaller. In the larger one was a pair of twin swords

a replica of his except they were a blue color instead of black. The smaller package included

two brand new daggers that were engraved with roses and little elves and the most amazing

part was the eye's of the elves had green stones or rocks. He had also given her a silver ring

which and once belonged to there mother.

" Thank you Lance I love them and I love you two " She said running over to him knocking

him down

Arthur handed her present next. In one packaged contained about twenty things worth of

scrolls and in another there was a sword. It was sort of like Excalibur except it was slightly

shorter and lighter perfect for Ebony's small frame.

" Aww Arthur thank you the sword is magnificent and now I can kick your arse next time we

sparr but scrolls?" Ebony said

" Your welcome and yes you can probably beat me but the scrolls are you to write down your

thoughts think of it as a journal for when you don't want to talk to us talk to it" Arthur said

" Well that one way to keep my sanity when it comes to your seven's concerns" Ebony said

with a grin and then giving Arthur a hug

Next came Verona and Bors there was several packages between them which Ebony guessed

was mostly from the kids who had come to adore her. The first one was a small hand made

pouch which from what Verona said was from number 7 who had sowed little suns and moons

into it. The others contained beautiful hair ribbon's and some specially dried up flowered

which where beautiful. From Van herself Ebony had gotten a brand new cloak which was

good because even though it was summer the rainy seasons were upon them and, Ebony

ripped hers while training with the men one day. Ebony didn't say anything till the last present

which was from Bors. He had gotten her two knives which were identical to her but had roses

carved into it which had become Ebony's signature.

" Thank you Van and Bors these are all wonderful will you please tell the children how much I

love them all" Ebony said running over to them giving them a hug.

" Anything for you lass you have become a part of the family another one of my little

bastards" Bors said with a smile

The next present came from Galahad Ebony couldn't help but smile at the boy who had

become like a second brother to her. At first she thought she could like him as more but then

realized being with him was like being with Lancelot a different kind of love evolved.

Galahads present contained a set of beautiful silver brushes an a mirror all of which had

roses carved in them( N e one seeing the theme?)

" Galahad there beautiful finally I can get all those damn not out of my hair I thought I was

going to have to cut it off" She said with a smile and gave him a hug

" Ay I figured that one after you chucked them out the door and they hit me in the head"

Galahad said with a grin

Gawain was next his included two packages . In one was a brand new settle for the horse

made out of beautiful leather. The other present included small ax and some special armor

made perfectly for Ebony which seemed to be a mix of all the boys.

" Aww Gawain thank you just what I needed may save me from some cracked ribs" Ebony

said with a smirk

" Ay kitten no more bruises for you" Gawain said

Next came Dagonet who carried a strange basket. The basket itself wasn't very tight knight

and had many air pockets. When it moved it made Ebony jump and her eye's go wide. This

made her look at Dagonet who chuckled and shook his head as if to say to open it. When she

opened in it what was inside made her gasp because there where two Little eye's looking at

her. In the basket was a little black kitten with bright green eye's. Ebo ny took the kitten out

and snuggles with it for a few moments . She didn't know what to say to Dagonet after

putting the kitten gently back into the basket she ran over to Dagonet jumping on him and

giving him a huge hug. Thankfully he was much bigger and she wasn't able to knock him

down. Both knew that word weren't needed but the message that went through the eye's

was pretty clear she gave him a kiss on the cheek and went back to her normal spot. Then

came Tristan who had pretty much sat back and watched. His was also in a basket but this

one was very tight nit with no holes or anything.

As Ebony opened it she pulled out a beautiful bow which had carvings from one side to the

other. She looked at him as if to ask weather or not he did it and he shook his head yes. An the

second thing she pulled out made her gasp. Dream catcher made from some purple stone on

the outside while the inside had blue dyed leather. It was beautiful Ebony hadonly heard of

them she never knew they actually existed.

" Thank you Tristan they are both amazing" She said walking over giving her a hug this one

lasted longer then the thers an made her feel warm and safe.

Then she went back to her original spot for more food and chitchat. After while it was time to

head back. After a while it was decided that Tristan would take Ebony back so they could get

the second part of her party set up. It would be a night of dancing in the pub. Tristan gently

lifted her up on the horse and then jumped on behind her. There was silence between them the

whole way back but it wasn't an aquard one so it was ok. When they got back to the barn he

helped her off. Being she had all her presents he even helped her bring them to her room.

When they got there they dropped them off and then she decided to break the silence. She

walked up to the door and opened it for him but gently grabbed his hand before he walked

out.

" Thank you for helping me" Ebony said

" Your welcome I hope you liked your gift" Tristan said

" Yes thank you very much" Ebony said

By this time there where merely inches for each other. Ebony knew how much she wanted

this man and decided now was the time to take what she wanted and then closing the space

off between them kissed him. The kiss lasted a couple of minuets leaving them both

breathless. For the first time in his life the scout was speechless and his cool composure he

always had was gone

" Well um I have to go I'll see you at the tavern later" Tristan said making a hasty retreat

Ebony could only smile and shake her head. She knew tonight was going to be pretty damn

interesting…


	13. Dances and Tears

( Hey people glad you enjoy my story I'm sorry about some of the grammar I'm horrible with that stuff but I'll

try to be good well sorry no more rambling enjoy 13)

Ebony finally pulling herself was able to quickly brush her hair, change into a pretty black

dress and head down toward the tavern. When she got there every one was already and to

her surprise there was a humungous cake sitting on the table. Ebony could only smile as she

looked at these people who where now her family. She sat between Arthur and Lancelot and

couldn't help but feel a little sad that Tristan was no where near her but at the complete end

of the table. The cake was cut up an and then handed out to every body then the dancing

started. For a couple of minuets Ebony watched as everybody danced. She was brought out

of here thought process when a finger tapped her shoulder. Ebony merely chuckled when she

turned around to see Gawain.

" May I have the first dance my lady " Gawain asked with a mock bow

" Aye my good lord" Ebony said with a mock curtsy

Gently pulling her up to the dance floor were they swayed to the music. Gawain though

usually a solemn person even though one of the younger ones cracked jokes the whole time

they danced. Ebony though enjoying her time couldn't help but sneak glances at the silent

scout in the corner. When the dance was over Ebony was handed over to the commander.

Although they danced Ebony wasn't able to give Arthur her full attention.

" Kitten what is wrong?" Arthur asked

" My mind wonders just wondering what will happen after we leave" Ebony answered.

Although he didn't believe her Arthur decided to leave it at that. They danced for another

couple of songs and then Galahad took his place.

" He loves you but will simply keep his distance out of respect for your brother" Galahad said

"How do you do that" Ebony said

" Because I know you" Galahad said

" Well I must disagree on one part because I doubt that man will ever love me…" Ebony said

with a frown

" Then you do not see what I see, Tristan eyes which usually look like there dead light up

when ever you around, He has laughed and smiled more with you hear then the last 15 years I

have known you" Galahad said

" Do you truly think so?" Ebony said

" Aye I do" Galahad said

Before anything else could be said, Dag asked Ebony for a dance which she graciously

accepted. They simply danced no words where passed between the friends because there

conversation went through there eyes. In his quiet simple way Dag showed that he agreed

with Galahad but still Ebony shook he head in disbelief. Finally once she had danced for what

seemed like forever she went back to her table to rest for a while. Her thoughts ran crazy as

she remembered the kiss she and Tristan shared before this party.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Ebony had walked in the room everybody's eyes turned to her, including a silent

knight. He could barley contain his gasp of how beautiful he thought she was. The way the

dress hugged her perfect figure like a second skin. The way he eyes shinned like to emeralds in

the moon light. Tristan was glad he had sat at the very end or else he would have rambled like

an idiot at the site of this beautiful girl. No he knew that he couldn't call her a girl she had

never been a girl to him merely a women who he wanted nothing more then to… These

thoughts where impossible she was his brothers at arms younger sister. It would be like

breaking a code of trust. He watched as her eyes looked at the group of people. They stopped

on him and then quickly turned away. The hint of sadness must have been a figment of his

imagination or something he wish would be so! Tristan watched as Ebony danced with each

Knight and was slightly jealous as each man held her in their arms.

"Why don't you dance with her?" Galahad said as he sat down next to the silent knight

" What did you say" Tristan asked

" I said why don't you dance with Ebony" Galahad repeated himself

" I don't dance" Tristan answered sharply

" So you'll just glare at every man with in a 5 feet radius of her" Galahad said

" Ye…no what in the bloody hell are you talking about" Tristan said and the scout

uncharacesticlly turned red

" You love her and both Dag and I know it, now are you going to admit it to your self or make

both of you suffer!" Galahad exclaimed

"Your mad I have no feelings for that insolent child" Tristan said

"Then explain why your normally blank eyes light up every time she walks into the room"

Galahad said

" Your out of your mind" Tristan said walking out of the halls heading to the stables

He knew that Galahad was rite but he wouldn't let him know that and it frustrated because of

how much he wanted this women and knew he couldn't have her. He had to work off some

steam grabbing his bow and arrow he headed to the targets at the back of the stables. Tristan

shot round after round of arrow and his quiver was quickly running out. Grabbing the last

arrow a sharp pain ran up his hand with a cry he let go of the arrow. In his hand was a deep

gash which he had acquired from not paying attention and grabbing the head of the arrow.

With his hand bleeding he head back to the stables to grab a cloth to wrap it in. When he

got the he grabbed a shirt from his settle and started to rip it piece by piece but his hands

shook to much for him to wrapp it. Tristan was startled out of his trance when he felt a soft

hand touch his. He looked into a pair of green eyes and gave a quick yelp. Not saying

anything Ebony gently grabbed the ripped cloth out of Tristan's hand and then began to rap

it. As if in a trance Tristan watched as she wrapped his hand and then laid a kiss on the

wound. This made Tristan loose his self control he pulled the raven haired women to himself

crushing his lips on hers. Ebony wrapped her hands around Tristan's neck and gasped as his

hands begain to explore her body. The gasp pulled Tristan out of his trance and with horror he

jumped away from the women in his arms who in turn looked utterly confused.

" Why did you stop" Ebony asked

" Because it shouldn't have happened in the first place" Tristan said sharply

" And why not" Ebony said putting her hands on her hips

" Because this isn't rite" Tristan said

"I'm a knight your brother is mine at arms and besides I feel nothing for your except lust

nothing more" Tristan said with out emotion. He felt his heart break as he saw a tear fall for

Ebony eyes and knowing he caused it was killing him. Tristan knew this was how it had to be

though and this was how it was going to be. Ebony didn't even speak to him simply turned on

her heel and walked away.

" What's done is done" the scout murmured


	14. Realizations

It had been 9 months since Ebony had barged in on all the Knights lives. For some reason no

one knew what made her change in such a drastic way. She became a silent reserved person

who was a ruthless killer. This rapid change worried the knights and every one else who

loved her. Ebony's smiles and laughs grew rare, and all her time was spent training. Most of

her time was spent with Dagonet learning about herbs and how to heal people when she

wasn't training. Tomorrow they would be on their last mission to collect Bishop Germinus

and then they would have freed dome.

Ebony who had just gotten back from training with Arthur was now searching franticly for

Lila her black kitten who had disappeared during the time she was gone. Tearing her room

apart hoping to find her merely sleeping she couldn't find anything. This made Ebony panic

knowing how large the manner was and almost impossible it would be to find a small kitten

in this huge fortress.

" Better start now" she grumbled

Running she did a quick lap around the east wing figuring there was no way that the kitten

could have gotten into any of the rooms because most people where still working and such.

Nothing was there no noise or anything so she headed toward the knights corders where.

After checking most of the rooms she heard a small meow. When she looked at the room it

was coming from she sighed. Out of all the rooms in was in the one place she never wanted

to go near again. Especially the person that owned it, Tristan.

" Damn cat" she muttered

Opening the door and peeking in Ebony thanked the gods that wasn't in there. Walking the

rest of the way into the room She quietly listened to where the cries of the kitten were

coming from. When she finally located the sound she once again sighed. The noise was

coming from the open window cell. Walking toward the window Ebony's eye's widen when

she saw the position Lila had gotten her self into. The kitten was trapped on a small ledge 4

feet below Tristan's small Balcony. The only way to retrieve the cat would be to lean over

the Balcony and collect it very carefully. Cursing that she had to do this chore in a dress

Ebony took off her boots and carefully hosted herself over the Balcony. Slowly she crawled

over to the other side of the Balcony wrapping her arm firmly around the pole connected to

the ledge she gently slid her self down.

" Come here Lila" Ebony said reaching out her hand

The kitten carefully crawled over to were Ebony's waiting hand was. As she had a hold of

the kitten she gently lowered her self down to be standing on the ledge. Both feet planted

firmly on it she gently put the kitten on the balcony and when she was sure it was over she

started to hoist her self up.

" What the hell are you doing!" Tristan exclaimed

Not hearing him come into the room and then having him yell startled her. In a almost slow

motion way Tristan watched as Ebony lost her footing and fell back then just in time grab

the ledge. Both felt as there hearts stop. Tristan in fear she would drop and Ebony scared of

dropping. With scared eyes Ebony silently pleaded with Tristan to save her. Quickly he

rushed over the balcony and grabbed her hand. As he started to pull her over her dress got

snagged onto rock pulling her down and him with it. This made Ebony go from swinging

from a ledge to swinging in mid air. Both of there hearts where racing Tristan knew he

couldn't let anything happen. Thankfully Tristan was able to stop himself from going all the

way over. Gently tugging her up he felt as the dress held her down. Tristan knew that the

only way to get her up was to have the dress come off.

"Ebony I need you to find a way to pull the dress off it's the thing holding you down, the

fabric is to strong to rip I can't bring you up with it on" Tristan said

" Ok it only has a tie so I should be able to slip it off but how am I going to switch hands to

do the other side with out you dropping me!" Ebony exclaimed

"Trust me kitten I would jump myself before ever dropped you" Tristan said

" Fine" Ebony said

Slowly she began to untie one said and let it slide down giving Tristan a tantalizing peep of

her skin. Knowing this was definitely the wrong thing to think about especially when she

was hanging 100 feet in the air. Tristan went back to watching her hands and was ready when

she switched them to get the other side of her dress untied. Tristan pulled her up and the

dress fell down her body but he tugged a little hard and it landed him on the hard stone and

Ebony on top of him. Enjoying her warm body Tristan held her there while Ebony simply

stayed because she needed to catch her breath. They stayed like that for a while a small meow

pulled them out of the trance. Ebony finally realizing what she was doing jumped off of

Tristan.

" Kitten" Tristan said confused getting up also

" Um I have to go" Ebony said starting to turn around to leave

This was when Tristan noticed all the cuts and bruises lining Ebony's arms which she must

have acquired from her fall he also noticed how much she was shaking. Gently grabbing arm

Tristan stopped her mid stride.

" Do they hurt" Ebony asked

" A little" Ebony said

With out a word Tristan gently traced the bruises and cuts but when he heard Ebony gasped

from the pain he switched to kissing the cuts with her lips. He was startled when Ebony

pulled her arm away.

" I can't do this Ebony" said rushing out of the room but not before collecting Lila in her

arms

This left Tristan standing there looking truly confused. All the fighting he had been doing

against his feelings had finally came crumbling down. He needed Ebony he loved her and

would be damned if any one stopped him…


	15. Fathers , Fears , Fights

Ebony sitting on her bed still couldn't believe what had happened during her rescue of Lila. Her

body was still shaking in fear and mainly lust. After what had happened 6 months ago Ebony

expected Tristan never to touch her again. She could still feel his lips pressing against her cuts. The

warm sensation of wanting nothing more then to make love with that man went through her course.

Ebony was broken out of her thoughts by a knock on the door.

" Come in" Ebony said

It was Dagonet who was worried for not seeing her all day and wanted to check to make sure

everything was ok.

" Kitten would you like me to satell up… are you ok what happened to you!" Dagonet exclaimed

"What do you mean?" Ebony asked confused

" Those cuts and bruises where did they come from is somebody did it ill bloody kill them"

Dagonet practically shouted

This left Ebony staring at him because she had never seen this man show such mailice. Fire burned

in his eyes and even after all the events that had happened she couldn't help but smile at how much

he cared.

" Dag calm down please no body did this to me well the damn castle wall did but, you see what

happened was…" and Ebony explained what had happened.

" Wow" was all Dag managed to get out

" Yeah" Ebony said

" Do they hurt I could get some salv to sooth it" Dagonet offered

" Could you please, the little buggers don't hurt but they sure do sting like hell!" Ebony said

" Of course I'll just go to my room and be back soon" Dagonet said

As soon as he left Ebony was back into her thoughts, all she wanted to know was why would

Tristan do that. Well not the saving her ass part but the tenderness he had shown afterward. This the

gruff man who had barley spoken to her since her birthday, except to correct when she did some

thing wrong. What in the bloody hell was going on and more important what would she do about it.

She was once again brought out of her thoughts by Dagonet who had come back with some

salv for her arms.

" Sit still while I apply it and wrap you up, o yeah I met your brother in the hall way who told me to

tell you to meet him in the training area in a half hour" Dag said

" Why must he always pick the worse time. Bugger better not touch any of these bruises or I'm

going to beat him into a pulp!" Ebony exclaimed

" See you caught your second wind" Dagonet said

" You helped a lot, I don't know what I would do with out you. Your like a father to me and I'm

sure mine would be honored to have you as his successor." Ebony said

" Ay and you are like a daughter to me" Dagonet said

" Tomorrow you will all have your freedom how does it feel" Ebony asked

" I have lived this life for so long that it will be hard to remember what that freedom is like so I'm

not sure how to feel"Dagonet said

" Well try this again tomorrow but for now I must meet Lance I'll see you later" Ebony said getting

up to leave "Kitten" Dag said

" Yes?" Ebony asked

" You may want to put something on" Dagonet said

As Ebony looked down she blushed because she almost walked outside in her undergarments with a

smile and a blush she nodded her head. Dagonet took his leave so Ebony could get dressed, she

decided against another dress and instead put on her men's clothing that every one had given her

because it was too small. Grabbing her swords she headed down to the training area. Lancelot was

waiting there his usual smirk on his face. They nodded at each other for a greeting and then

went straight into sparring. Tomorrow was an important day and Lancelot new that the Woads were

bound to attack andhe wanted Ebony to be ready. He was amazed at how much she had progressed

and how many weapons she had mastered. Lancelot and Ebony had already agreed that they would

travel with Gawain and Galahad to their tribes. There swords crashed as they went on the battle got

more furious. Lancelot watched in amazement as this girl who was a good 50 pounds lighter then

him took each shot he dealt blow by blow. Even though it was his little sister he knew that Ebony

could take it and so gave it everything he had. It was like some kind of odd dance and both of them

looked graceful were other people would look oafish and uncoordinated . There battle went on for

a long time until Ebony was finally able to un sword him gently laying the sword too his throat. The

fierceness her eyes had attained during the battle soon turned soft again. Both of them panted to

catch their breath from the intense spar they had just had. Lancelot couldn't help but notice that his

sister had some of her old spark back in her eye that no body had seen for a very long time.

" You never cease to amaze me Little Elf" Lancelot stated

" Thank you but I must say this was all yours an the other knights doing I wouldn't be able to do it

with out you." Ebony said giving her brother a hug

" Well I'm heading over to the tavern to meet the others will you come" Lancelot asked

" No thanks I'm going to head to the kitchens and get some food, then probably finish everything

for tomorrow night Lance" Ebony said giving her brother one more hug then walking away

Ebony couldn't go to the Tavern knowing the Tristan was there because she couldn't face him yet.

She thanked all gods that they where both scouting for tomorrow so it would be a quick and quiet

journy. After making sure everything was ok and saying good night to her brother, Dag , and

Galahad Ebony went to sleep to wait for the morrow but deep down she knew something was

bound to go wrong and she dreaded the thought…


	16. Arrows and strong will

( A. N so yeah think of the movies battle but I had to change it a little to go with my story)

Today was the day that the knights had waited for 15 years. Their freedom was so close, all they had

to do was get the Bishop and the slips was theirs. Before dawn the knights and Ebony meet in the

stables to start their journey. Spending most of the night thinking of what to do Ebony got very

little sleep so was extremely exhausted. Soon however she was fully awakened by the jostling she

got by riding the horse. Ebony was thankful for the silence while she and Tristan scouted ahead to

where they had to meet Germanous. Everything was silent as they waited to see the carriage and the

Roman soldiers. They luckily only had to weight another 20 minuets until they Romans appeared.

The Romans where only 200 meters away when the first Roman was shot down soon followed by a

mass of Woads. It wasn't long before the knights rode to fight the Woads. Ebony was in a little

shock for she had never seen a hoard this big, she nearly laughed at how one of the strongest

empires soldiers, looked scared at the wild man of the Britain hills. The knights had taken out most

of the men and where down to the last 20. Out of the corner of her eye Ebony noticed one Aiming

an arrow straight for Lancelot's heart. Her body moved before her brain could catch up with it and

rite as she jumped the arrow was shot landing in her stomach. Lancelot looked in horror as he

noticed the arrow sticking out of his sister. He went to go to her but was stopped by another Woad

charging at him. When he turned around his sister was back on her feet fighting but you could tell

she was weak by the way she swayed. It wasn't long before she had hit the ground, luckily the

Woads had all been dispatched of. Lancelot quickly sprinted over to Ebony while the other who

hadn't noticed yet went with Arthur. All except Dagonet hadn't noticed and he quickly rushed over

to Ebony.

"Are you bloody insane never mind don't answer that" Lancelot started

" Ay Lance I'm insane but I just saved your ass so be thankful" Ebony shot back

Ebony gasped as she felt the arrow pulled out of her body. She knew it had been coming which is

why she had agreed to talk to her brother and not pay attention.

" Tis bleeding bad an I have little supplies we need to get you back to the castle kitten or else well

where not going there" Dagonet said

" Ay pappa please Lance don't tell them and ruin their freedom surprise, if they ask simply say that I

hate Romans and didn't want to wait around for the pig and I would see them later" Ebony said

silently pleading with her brother

" Ok little one but ride swiftly" Lancelot said.

Dagonet pulled Ebony on the horse then after attaching hers they made their way back to the castle.

He rode swiftly knowing that this much blood lose was a horrible thing. By the time they had gotten

to the castle Ebony had fainted beyond worry Dagonet rushed her to his room where all the supplies

would be waiting. He always had them waiting when the knights went on a close mission because

some one always got hurt. It wasn't until he was on his last stitch a couple hours later did she wake

up.

" You gave me quite a scare kitten" Dagonet said solemnly

" Sorry Papa is it time to meet with the roman pig yet" Ebony asked

" Nay there still is an hour before the official meeting in the meeting hall" Dagonet said

" Then there isn't much time to spare help me to my room so I can be presentable for our guest"

Ebony said slowly getting up

" You were badly wounded and just woke up do you really think I'm going to let you do that"

Dagonet said with a frown

"Aye I do I have waited for this day with you for nearly a year I am going to stand by your sides and

either your going to help me or I might pull my stitches out by doing it all by myself" Ebony said

hands on her hips.

" Fine but be careful your still weak" Dagonet said helping her up the rest of the way

Dagonet couldn't help but smile because even though she was hurt Ebony would still stand by the

knights side. This young woman who he could claim as daughter made him extremely proud. It took

longer then usual to get to Ebony's room because Dagonet made her go extremely slow. While she

got dressed he waited out side. It didn't take long before Ebony walked out in a dark red dress and

her long raven hair in a braid. She smiled at him and then gently grabbing his arms she made her way

to the hall where everybody was meeting. When they got there both where welcomed with smiling

faces. All the men were excited about their freedom, 15 years had been a long wait but now they all

knew it was worth it.


	17. Broken Stitches and goodbyes

( Last time: When they got there both where welcomed with smiling faces. All the men were excited

about their freedom, 15 years had been a long wait but now they all knew it was worth it).

Ebony went to go sit by Lancelot who gave her a worried look , while Dagonet went to go sit by

Bors. They all where talking when the Bishop walked into the room. They all stood up and I didn't

get past the scouts eyes how gingerly Ebony got up from her seat. ( I really don't want to write it

out so just think of what they said in the movie.) So after the bishop told them to leave they all

headed toward the Tavern. While every one else walked ahead Ebony and her brother walked behind

the rest.

" You shouldn't be up little Elf that was a vicious cut you had" Lancelot said

" I know Lance but you guys have been waiting for this moment for 15 years, I had to stand by my

family's side" Ebony said

" Thank you" Lancelot said smiling he was proud of his sister but then again she was always the

strong one.

When they got their every body went to their usual spot leaving while they celebrated their freedom.

In the back of their mind they all wondered why they didn't get their papers right away, but they all

figured it was simply a Roman thing. Since she really didn't have anything to do she decided to help

Van that night since she was with the children and needed a hand. Thankfully there weren't many

Romans only towns people but they were all celebrating and rowdy. Ebony still worried about her

stitches so gingerly worked and was careful as she walked and delivered all the drinks. Everything

was going fine until she saw Arthur walked with a grim face. Not paying attention Ebony felt

herself pulled forcefully on a lap, and as she was she could feel all her stitches be pulled.

" Hey sweet thing" One of the Roman soldiers said

" You have five seconds to let go of me" Ebony said with a growl forgetting about her stitches

" No wench I like you where you are" The Roman said has his hand began to slide up her thigh

"I wouldn't do that if you value you your man hood" She warned

" What would a pretty little thing like you do" The soldier asked with a smirk

" This" Ebony said pulling her dagger out from between her breast and holding it to the soldiers

throat. He paled and quickly released her. As she was walking away with a smile on her face Ebony

started to get dizzy and wobble. That's when she felt a warm substance run down her body. That's

when she remember the stitches.

" O shit" she said and fainted. She waited to hit the hard stone floor but instead ended up in some

ones warm arms. She opened her eyes and saw that it was Tristan and with a small thanks she passed

out. It wasn't until he fully picked her up did He notice the blood on her dress. Tristan's mind raced

as to how she could have acquired the wound. It wasn't the Roman because of them were checked

before they where let into the tavern. Only the knights where allowed to have weapons. Then he

figured that it must have been In battle and being their little kitten she wouldn't want to ruin their

day of freedom with concern for her. Tristan nearly ran to Dagonets room where he knew the

gentile giant would be.

Bursting through the door Tristan saw as Dagonets head spun to see what was going on then when

he saw Ebony he sighed and motioned to for Tristan to put Ebony on the bed. Being scared that this

would happen Dagonet had hot water, cloth and stitching supplies ready for her.

" We need to undress her" Dagonet said

"Um.." Tristan started blushing for the first time in his life

" Tis ok my friend turn around and I'll do it" Dagonet said

Tristan did as beckoned, if it was any one else he would have probably killed them for suggesting it.

" You can turn around" Dagonet said

Tristan turned to see that Ebony's body was covered mostly by two well placed sheets and on her

side was a large gash that was bleeding profusely, into a small bucket that Dag had put under the

wound. Her eyes fluttered open as Dagonet begin to stitch her up. She flinched with the pain but

never cried out or shed any tears. As if a second reflex , Tristan grabbed her hand and laced his

fingers with hers. With each stitch her grip got tighter, but silently with her eyes she gave Tristan

her thanks. When Dag was finally done he helped her get up and get dressed, and instead of leaving

Tristan turned around. Since her dress was ruined Dagonet gave her one of his shirts, which was

actually kid of comical because he was so large so it engulfed her and hit the floor.

" Tis a dress papa thank you for once again stitching me up, Tristan you can turn around now"

Ebony said

" Yes it is like a dress and always here to fix you up kitten, that doesn't mean you should go and get

stabbed every time" Dagonet said

" Thank you Tristan" Ebony said

" For what" Tristan asked

" For simply being there" Ebony asked

" Time for you to go to be lil one Tristan can you take her back to her room, she's probably still

woozy on her feet since all the blood she lost." Dagonet said

" Ay come on kitten" Tristan said

" Night Papa I'll see you in the morning" Ebony said giving Dag a kiss on the cheek making the

older man blush but smile non the less.

Giving her his arm and with a nod to Dag Tristan helped Ebony out of the room. They took it slow

and it seemed with every step she winced Tristan glanced down at her concerned but she just gave

him a reassuring smile.

" So is this why you left early?" Tristan asked

" Ay I didn't want to ruin you first, well what should have been your first day of freedom" Ebony

said

" It was a considerate thing you did but every one is going to worry when you don't ride out with us

tomorrow" Tristan said

" Who said I wasn't?" Ebony asked

" You can hardly move rose" Tristan said

" Rose… hmm I like it and I suppose your right" Ebony agreed

Tristan didn't say anything because they had reached her room. With out a word she gave him a kiss

on the cheek, but then the aquredness was remembered from the day before and with a quick

apologies she let go of his room and went into her room and shut her door. This left the Scout in

shock touching his cheek.

The next morning Ebony rose out of her bed, she did it an hour before the knights where bound to

leave. Since she didn't want to rip her stitches for a second time she got out of bed and put on a pair

of breeches and headed toward the stables. Because she was walking so slow by the time she was

there all the men where there packing.

" I see the princess has finally decided to join us" Galahad said spotting her first

" Ay I have but I have simply come to see you off" Ebony said she couldn't help but roll her eyes

when she saw the look of relief on Lancelot's face

" Why" Bors asked

" Because of this" Ebony said lifting up her shirt showing them the now closed gash

" Bloody hell kitten how did you get that" Gawain exclaimed

" Saving Lance's life" Ebony said simply

All eyes turned to Lancelot who nodded they where going to ask more questions but Arthur

signaled that it was almost time for them to leave. So with out another word Ebony hugged and

kissed all the men of the cheek and then watched as they rode. For some reasone she couldn't get

the Nagging voice out the back of her brain saying that something was going to go wrong…


	18. Good bye Father

After the boys had left Ebony still couldn't shake off the feeling that something was bound to go wrong. But the pain from her side had finally caught up with her so she decided to put the feeling behind her, and headed back to her room where she slept for the rest of the day. Ebony didn't wake up until she was gently awakened by Van bringing her food. The women discussed their plans for the future and in Van, Ebony was finally able to express her feelings for Tristan. Van shook her head and told Ebony that she had been waiting for her to admit it. Finally leaving her Van headed for the Tavern and Ebony back to sleep because she was still a little week. It was during her sleep that the nagging finally came back to her. All knight she dreamt of each knights death including her beloved brother, true love, and foster father. When she screamed it seemed as if the whole castle had heard her, after reassuring countless servents she was fine they headed back to their own rooms. Ebony sat up the rest of the knights, worried for her family.

Two days later her nightmare became real as all her beloved knights came back looking sullen. It took her a few moments to realize as she ran around and gave them all hugs, the worry set in when she couldn't find Dagonet. She looked at all the knights in the eyes as if they where silently asking were was her father. Bors finally answered with a nod toward a horse that Ebony had missed when she went to great them. Ebony watched as a small boy walked up to it reveling Dag and took his signature ring then ran back to the strange women the knights had brought them back with her . It seemed as if time stopped as all the men watched as Ebony ran to horse and threw the blanket off. Dag seemed to have a blue ting to him and many gapping wounds. Ignoring as Arthur spoke to the Bishop.

" Father your home wake up" Ebony said frantically refusing to believe what she saw then wrapped her arms around the body and hung on for dear life.

" Kitten he's not going to wake up" Gawain said walking up to her gently trying to pull her away

" No get of me Gawain you all lie he's just sleeping" Ebony said in a deadly whisper simply holding tighter. Gawain looked at Lancelot for help hoping that maybe her brother would be able to detach the girl.

" Little Elf please Dag fell through the ice he's not coming back, He's now free his soul will soon be freer then we will ever be" Lancelot said walking up to Ebony trying to pry the young women off the dead man. Ebony didn't answer him simply held onto the man as if he was her lifeline.

After 10 minuets Lancelot was able to get his sister to let go of the body. Every body who had seen the girl 10 minuets ago would be surprised by the dramatic change. The once smiling and happy face now seemed blank and cold. It made everybody's heart break watching the girl stare blanky at the man she called father. She stood still not moving for a couple moments and nearly knocked Lancelot over when she turned around and stormed for the boy. She stuck her hand out in front of him and the boy looked confused while Ebony simply glared.

" Give me my fathers ring" Ebony said with Malice for once in her life not caring who she was speaking to.

" No" The boy said quietly

She ripped out one of her twin swords which she put to his throat, out of the corner of her eye she saw the women start to take out a bow. In one swift moment she had it split in half leaving the women in shock and the little boy looking pale and frightened.

" Give me the ring now" She said once again

He didn't say anything holding his hand out, Ebony snatched up the ring and ran off to the castle, if it hadn't been such a sad moment it would have been amusing to watch 6 full grown men chase after her…


	19. Too feel or not to Feel

**( A.n I changed the rating because of Laungeg im not sure if a few curses would make it M but I changed it just incase, could somebody let me know please?)**

**As she stormed to the castle she was angry , she hated everybody right now. One of the few **

**people she loved in her life was dead and it was because he had to be a fucking hero. By the **

**time she got to her room she was in a rage. She grabbed a vase and chucked it at the wall **

**nearly missing Bors head as he and the other men ran into the room. Ebony then proceeded **

**to haul a table over with all her might landing it 4 feet from its original spot. The men let the **

**women vent out her frustration until they saw her grab a dagger and start stabbing **

**everything in sight. Lancelot quickly ran up behind her picking her up and grabbing the **

**dagger out of her hand tossing it to the ground. Ebony soon began to fight Lancelot.**

" **Get off me, let me go NOW!" Ebony screamed **

" **No not until you calm down" Lancelot**

" **Lance this isn't the time for calm down shit let me go" Ebony said struggling harder **

" **Ebony its going to be ok so please calm down" Lancelot said calmly **

" **Ok my Father is dead its not ok ITS NEVER GOING TO BE OK " Ebony screamed **

**elbowing Lancelot making him drop her to hold his stomach which she had wailed hard. **

**She wasn't on the ground for more then a second when Tristan scooped her up. She fought **

**him with all her might tooth and nail , and he just stood their and took every injury knowing **

**she had to the anger out. Tristan understood how she was numb and wouldn't be able to **

**morn rite and the pent up emotion was horrible for her. It took 15 minuets until Ebony had **

**finally calmed down and let out a screech full of pain. Every man stoop their quietly watching **

**as the girl they had come to love lost it. It broke their hearts because of how much she had **

**already been through. It was the first time the whole day that Arthur felt sorry for his **

**decision. Maybe if he listened to Tristan Dag would still be alive and he wouldn't have to **

**witness the scene he was right now. Finally the girl just went limp in the scouts arms. He gave **

**a look to the men telling them to leave and let him deal with this. They all did including a **

**reluctant Lancelot. When everybody was gone Tristan brought Ebony to her bed and laid her **

**down. Ebony merely stared at the ceiling with a blank emotionless look. Tristan new what **

**was happening because he had done it so many times before. Ebony was numbing her self **

**from the pain and hardening her heart. Tristan knew he had to stop this because he feared if **

**he didn't he would lose the one women he had ever loved. **

**So gently grabbing her arms he shook her.**

" **Ebony you are not doing this I will not let you" Tristan said**

" **Why it what you always do let me be numb Tristan" Ebony said**

" **No" Tristan said angrily and shook her harder **

**SMACK**

**This stopped Tristan for one second giving Ebony enough time to sprint toward the door , but **

**she wasn't quick enough because the scout was soon able to catch her blocking her escape. **

**Once again Ebony began to fight the scout with all her might hitting him until he finally **

**caught her arms. This made Ebony growl at him.**

" **Good feel the Anger rose feel it and let it go" Tristan said**

" **God I hate you leave me alone let me go numb! " Ebony screamed her face got closer to his**

" **No you have to stop fighting me" Tristan said their faces got even closer **

" **Never" Ebony said closing the space in-between them **

**Her lips bruised his letting all her emotions run through him . Tristan felt all her anger , lust **

**and sadness as she kissed him. Ebony finally stopped fighting and wrapped her arms around **

**him. This lasted until the both let go gasping for breath.**

" **Rose you need to cry you have to mourn and let you hatred and sadness go" Tristan said **

**finally breaking the silence **

" **I can't Tristan I don't know how to I haven't cried in so long" Ebony said**

" **Let me help you and we can mourn together **

" **Make me whole Tristan make me feel again" Ebony said **

**With that said she kissed him again and let her self go. Tristan knew that Ebony needed him **

**and finally let go of the last set of doughts he had. They explored each others bodies and **

**slowly the cloths came off. Tristan knew tonight was for Ebony so he gently laid her on the **

**body and began to kiss her every where. They took it slow and then after a while their bodies **

**connected and became one. Both knew that they were a perfect fit for the other. After she **

**had fallen asleep Tristan laid their and looked at the girl he had fallen in love with. Slowly he **

**fell asleep himself, not to be awakened till later when Ebony started Thrashing. He gently **

**shook her.**

"**Dagonet!" Ebony screamed waking up**

" **Rose it was a dream" Tristan said taking her in his arms**

" **No it wasn't he's gone and never coming back" Ebony said laying her head on his chest and **

**for the 1st time in about 2 years she began to cry which slowly turned into a sob. Once again **

**Tristan felt his heart go out to this girl who had suffered so much pain but he knew the battle **

**was one and she wouldn't become cold hearted. He Didn't know what life would bring him **

**but he knew that he could die knowing that he had spent the night in his true loves arms…**


	20. Understandings

They hadn't been asleep long before Galahad came into the room to tell the two to come to

the wall. He quickly left the two to get dressed. When they where done they headed to the

wall were all the knights and Guinevere where. Both only frowned when they saw the

Saxons tents lined up on the other side of the wall. Tristan felt a pang in his heart because he

knew that Ebony would fight tomorrow and he would never leave her, this could be their

last night together. He had to smile though knowing that if he did die he would die happy

being able to hold her even if it was only once. Many emotions went through Ebony as she

looked at the Saxons then finally settled on hate. Tomorrow she would fight and avenge her

father, tomorrow no Saxon that got in her way would survive. She was brought back to

reality as her brother shouted at the commander and left. Giving Tristan a quick peck on the

cheek she headed toward the sullen looking commander.

" What happened Arthur" Ebony asked

" Your brother and I had a disagreement" Arthur said simply

" He is pig headed but he'll come around" Ebony said

" I hope your rite" Arthur said

" Just so you know I'm fighting with you tomorrow" Ebony said

" Really… thank you" Arthur said

" You're my family I wouldn't leave you alone and besides I have a score to settle with

those bastards!" Ebony exclaimed

"Either way I'm honored to have you by my side" Arthur said

" Thank you Arthur" Ebony said

That was when Ebony noticed Guinevere standing to the side waiting for her to leave.

Knowing that she had to make amends and that's what her father would want she headed to

the Woad women who shrank in fear of the lady knight. This didn't go unnoticed by the

knights that were standing by. Each had a small smirk because the shorter girl was able to

frighten the Warrior into submission. It was very comical do to the fact that Guinever

toward over Ebony's small 5'4 height.

" I will not apologize for my anger however I think we should make a truce knowing that we

are both fighting tomorrow and are on the same side" Ebony said sticking her hand out( bet

you thought she was going to say I'm sorry)

This made the woad contemplate , this women in front of her was like a younger sister to

Arthur. She knew that it wouldn't be smart to be on her bad side. She also knew that Ebony

was a better ally then a enemy so she took her hand.

"I accept" Guinever finally answered

With out another word Ebony turned and left to find her brother and if need be knock some

sense into him. She knew that in the end Lancelot would always stand by his best friends

side but she needed to get him past this pig headedness. After 15 minuets of walking she

finally found him in the stables stabbing an invisible figure with his sword. Ebony knew this

attack all too well and quietly pulled her swords from the sheaths on her horse and caught

him just as he span.

" Not now Ebony I'M on no mood" Lancelot growled

Good Ebony though this was exactly were she needed him. Angry and rash was the best way

to knock some sense into him!

" No Lance this is the perfect" time she said giving him a counter attack

" I will not fight for a land that is not my own!" Lancelot said his voice getting louder as he

gave his next attack which his sister caught easily.

" Fine then if not for your own land what about your friend, your commander?" Ebony

asked turning her whole body quickly an aiming for Lancelot's arm having him catch it just

in time

" His god and the woad's will help him" Lancelot said thrusting both swords toward the one

aimed at his arm leaving his left side open, as Ebony knew he would due. Gently she put her

sword toward his neck.

" What about your sister and family" Ebony asked

" You fight tomorrow?" Lancelot asked

" Yes for my commander and my brother, will you not fight for your family Lancelot so you

do not lose them like the others" Ebony asked her eye's pleading

" Ay I will fight for my family" Lancelot said dropping both swords in defeat

" Good" Ebony said with the first smile she had all day

" Some body has to watch your ass besides bird man" Lancelot said

This made Ebony blush and speechless for a couple of minuets.

" You do not mind" She finally asked

" Nay I do not mind" He answered

Ebony threw herself at her brother knocking them both down making them both laugh at

how ridiculous they looked. They sat their a couple of minuets until Arthur came in to get

his horse ready. Looking at the siblings he simply laughed and then helped them up finally

with a pointed look from Ebony Lancelot spoke .

" I am sorry Arthur tomorrow I will fight by your side" Lancelot said

" Thank you my friend" Arthur said with a small smile

" Besides I have to watch little elf's ass we all know she like to get herself in trouble"

Lancelot said with a smirk.

Ebony merely stuck her tong out at him, leaving the two men she went to go find Tristan so

that they could spend the rest of the night they had left together. When he was not on the

wall she headed towards his room. She was kind of nervous because tonight she would tell

him that she loved him so incase she died tomorrow he would know.

The scout was sitting on the bed sharpening his knife, he looked up as he heard the door

open. When he saw Ebony his face cal expression never changed but his eye's lit up. Then he

saw that she was nervous about something and it quickly changed to concern and he patted

the bed beside him and put down his sword. Ebony sat on the bed beside him.

" What's wrong rose?" He asked

" Nothings wrong its just I wanted to tell you that I…" Ebony started but couldn't get the

words out

" You can tell me anything what's wrong" He said easily picking her up and placing her on

his lap making her look in his eyes

" Fine I love you Tristan and I guess I have for a while" She said

Tristan didn't say anything just sat there dumbfounded this made Ebony even more

embarrassed and she quickly got off his lap.

" Its ok if you don't love me back I understand I just wanted to tell you before tomorrow."

Ebony said all in one breath.

She started toward the door but was stopped by two strong arms wrapped around her. Gently

Tristan turned her around and with all his might kissed her.

" I love you two I have since you came here" Tristan said when they finally parted

" You idiot you made me think you hated me for months" Ebony said with a glare at him

" I was didn't want to anger your brother and I though that Galahad also had feelings"

Tristan said with a sheepish look. This made Ebony smile guessing that this was the first

time the man looked so helpless.

" Well Galahad is simply my brother and loves me as a sister, and Lancelot just gave his

blessing" Ebony said with a smirk

" Well that's a good thing now I say we enjoy a little more of this night before our battle

tomorrow" Tristan said scooping Ebony in his arms and heading for the bed.

" I completely agree" Ebony said

For the rest of the night they loved each other not knowing what tomorrow would bring.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day of the big battle had finally appeared. Ebony was in her room looking for something

to wear that would be easy to move in and wouldn't slow her down. The battle would begin

in an hour and she knew that she could die happy because she spent one night with her soul

mate. She was taken out of her trance when she heard a knock on her door. She was

surprised when Guinevere walked in holding a package.

" I brought these for you, I know they are the fighting outfits for woads but I figured it

would be easier for you to fight in, also they would allow you to put armor over it and not

weigh you down" Guinevere sad

" Thank you, I was looking for something and here you come to my rescue" Ebony said

thankfully taking the package

" I hope one day that we will be able to be friends" Guinevere said with a little hope in her

voice

" Yes one day, I Also have something for you " Ebony said

She headed toward her larger closet where she had all her weapons stored. Pulling out a

bow that was too big for her she handed it to the larger women.

" It is beautiful" Guinevere said running a loving finger over it

" Well it is yours then since you don't have a bow, it was one that Father made for me but it

is way to big for me" Ebony said

Guinevere merely nodded knowing that this was a silent we will be friends one day with out

a word. With a small nod the woad left Ebony to get ready for the battle. She had just

finished getting her armor on 15 minuets later when Tristan walked into the room. When he

saw his love in the woads outfit his mouth dropped.

" I think I like you as heathen" he said

" Do you know " She countered

To prove it to her he gave her a passionate kiss which they didn't break apart until they heard

a small cough from the door way. They gently broke apart to see Galahad and Lancelot

standing there both with smirks on theirs faces.

" God kitten your going to distract those Saxons so bad all were going to have to do is chop

of their heads as they stare at you" Galahad said

This earned a glare from Tristan a smack from Lancelot and chuckle from Ebony. The

drums began to beat signaling that they didn't have much time sobering the 4 very quickly.

They sat in silence as Ebony finished getting ready. By the time she was done she had more

then 25 weapons on her. All the men were surprised how she could still walk weighed down

with so many weapons. They all went to go meet Arthur on the battle field…


	21. Stags, Lady, Crows and tears

**As they met on the battle field Ebony hugged and kissed her family for good luck and then **

**headed toward the woods where the woads were waiting. It had been decided that they would **

**need her bow skill in the first attack and then she would join her brother, lover and other **

**knights. Although she would have rather stayed with the knights the whole time but she **

**would listen to her commander and brother. Today she would fight for her family and also **

**revenge her father that was taken away from her. As she walked through the forest towards **

**the woads camp a strange thing happened. A stag ran out in front of her, and instead of **

**scurrying away because she was s human instead walked straight up to her. He bowed his **

**antlers and then scurried away back into the forest. Ebony was in shock and didn't hear the **

**footsteps behind her and when she turned around was surprised to see Merlin and his men. As **

**she walked up to him every body bowed stopping Ebony once again in her tracks. Shaking **

**her head figuring it was weird greeting she continued toward Merlin and Guinevere to get her **

**orders.**

" **Arthur sent me to assist you in the first attack against the Saxons so tell me Merlin what is **

**your will" Ebony asked**

" **We will fallow you lady so tell us what is your will" Merlin answered **

" **Well I guess we could have two sets of bowmen and women about 50 people on each side of **

**your fireball weapons" Ebony said**

**With out a word from Merlin the men headed out toward where Ebony had indicated. This **

**made Ebony gawk at how easily these warriors where listening to here. She was taking out of **

**her trance when a young Woad girl came up to her and gently tapped her shoulder.**

" **I'm sorry what would you like" Ebony asked the young girl**

" **Is it the lady's will that I paint her with the ancient battle symbols, they will protect you" **

**The young girl said shyly**

" **Sure" Ebony said**

**For the next 5 minuets Ebony tried not to laugh as the young girl painted her. When she was **

**finally done she thanked the girl then headed toward where the bowmen where waiting for **

**her. Once again they all bowed their head in acknowledgment. Ebony anxiously watched as **

**the gate was open and the first set of Saxons entered. The fires had already been set so you **

**couldn't see very well but once Ebony was sure the knights where still well out of the arrows **

**reach Ebony lifted her bow. Every Woad fallowed and then let loose a strewn of arrows at **

**Ebony's command. They took out the first set of Saxons very easily. This went on for another **

**5 sets of men until Arthur finally ordered open the doors and gave the signal for a full on **

**attack. This made Ebony and the rest of the woads charge the field to help the knights. Ebony **

**took out each Saxon with a practiced ease. When she was out of arrows she put her bow back **

**and pulled out her twin swords. With her adrenalin pumping it was easy for Ebony for battle **

**the men that where more then a hundred pound heavier then her. Her knights have taught **

**her well. She was extremely happy when she caught sight of Galahad the first of the knights **

**she had seen. Her happiness soon turned to anger when a Saxon behind him went to stab the **

**youngest knight as he fought another Saxon. Ebony always having wicked aim threw a **

**dagger at him killing the Saxon on the spot before he had a chance to stab the knight. **

**Galahad turned around and quickly smiled at Ebony and went back to fighting. As Ebony **

**battled she made her way threw the battle field in search of Tristan and Lancelot who both **

**appeared to be no where in sight. The battle had been raging on for an hour when she finally **

**caught a glimpse of both her brother and Tristan each about 2 hundred feet at different sides **

**of the battle field. Her heart shattered as she watched them fall down at the hands of the **

**Saxon Leader and his son. A crow screeched over head and a new rage was built in Ebony as **

**she grabbed her swords and started killing all the Saxons around her, non of them stood a **

**chance and all the Woads stood in amazement as their lady let out her anger. All the Saxons **

**stood in amazement and then nearly ran with fear at the warrior goddess in front of them **

**who was slicing there numbers down quickly. When they where all dead around her she ran to **

**her beloveds side. He was weak and she knew that he was fading and would be gone soon. **

**She fell on her knees before him and gently laid his head in her lap. Slowly he looked up at her **

**and as tear fell down her face he rubbed it with his thumb.**

" **Why do you cry rose" Tristan whispered**

" **Your leaving me and I have only had you one day" She said**

" **I would have rather only had one day with you and die then live a life time with out you… I **

**love you" Tristan said**

" **I love you two Tristan please don't leave me" Ebony said**

" **I'll never truly be gone I love you my little rose" Tristan said with his last breath and then **

**slowly slipped away.**

" **No Tristan wake up" Ebony said roughly shaking him **

**When he didn't move she laid her head on his chest and cried praying that one of the Saxons **

**would take her out also. She didn't move from that spot until she heard a cheer, she looked **

**up to see that they had won, she looked for Lancelot and when she didn't see him she knew **

**that he had also perished. Suddenly all the strength and adrenalin that had kept her going **

**finally gave out and she collapsed along side Tristan. There she stayed until Arthur picked her **

**up and brought her to the medical wing to be healed. For days she didn't talk as she regained **

**her strength. Everyday all the knights would visit her but when they came she would turn her **

**heads from them refusing to listen. **

**After a month she was finally let out. Ebony had a sullen dead look in her eyes and she never **

**spoke to anybody. Most of the time she refused food until finally Gawain or Galahad would **

**be forced to feed her. The next day would be Arthur's Coronation and wedding but today **

**Merlin wanted to speak to her…**

**A. N **

**Ok so I figured that every body was wondering of the significance of the stag and the raven. **

**Well in some traditions the Stag represented the king and would take over for half of year **

**while the moon goddess and then in turn he would die and she would take he thrown back. He **

**was also her consort. **

**The Crow represents the Morrigan The Morrigan is a goddess of battle, strife, and fertility. **

**Her name translates as either "Great Queen" or "Phantom Queen," and both epithets are **

**entirely appropriate for her. The Morrigan appears as both a single goddess and a trio of **

**goddesses. The other deities who form the trio are ****Badb** **("Crow"), and either Macha (also **

**connotes "Crow") or Nemain ("Frenzy"). The Morrigan frequently appears in the **

**ornithological guise of a hooded crow. She is one of the ****Tuatha Dé Danann** **("Tribe of the **

**goddess Danu") and she helped defeat the ****Firbolg** **at the First Battle of Mag Tuireadh and **

**the ****Fomorians** **at the Second Battle of Mag Tuireadh. **

**Well any ways these two things are both significant because Ebony is a chosen by the goddess **

**which also explains why the Woads call her lady. This is kinda bringing wiccan into the story.**

**Well anyways my wonderful readers you have a chose either the next chapter will be the final **

**or I can make a sequal its up to you…**


	22. Prophecys, crows and babies

**Slowly Ebony got dressed to meet with Merlin , the only reason she did do it was because **

**Galahad had asked her too. As she opened her door she was greeted by two woads who she **

**assumed where to escort her to Merlin. They both bowed and then the taller one put out an **

**arm for her to take. She gingerly took his hand and then they where off. They ended up in the **

**in the main hall, Arthur Guinevere and Merlin where all sitting there. Her escorts left once **

**she was seated with a nod of their head toward the other three. They all sat there in silence **

**for a couple of moments until Merlin finally broke the silence.**

" **How are you feeling Lady Ebony" Merlin asked**

" **How do you think" Ebony shot back coldly **

" **Kitten we all understand how you feel" Arthur stated**

" **Don't Arthur you know nothing of what I feel" Ebony said with anger in her voice**

" **I've lost love ones two I understand that it hurts" Arthur said taking her hand**

" **Yes you lost love one's but all I feel is pain I can't even go fucking numb anymore, Arthur I **

**want to be with my father and brother , and my love but I'm stuck here. I would have **

**probably jumped off the damn tower to join them if I wasn't watched 24/7" Ebony said **

**smacking his away**

" **An what of the children in your womb" Merlin asked calmly **

" **Children" The other three asked confused**

" **Ay my lady you conceived the night before the battle and now are in a month into **

**pregnancy" Merlin said**

" **Tristans children" Ebony said with a whisper **

" **Yes the bird mans children, the future king and queen of this land" Merlin said**

**This put Ebony in complete shock did the old man just say what she thought he said. Her **

**children would be the next king and queen, what about Arthur's children.**

" **I am barren so you as Arthur's sister and princess your children are next in line to the **

**thrown" Guinevere said a little sadness in her voice **

" **I'm not a princess hell im not even a knight" Ebony said bluntly**

" **Well Lady you are to be crowned with Arthur" Merlin said**

" **Why" Ebony asked **

" **Because of the prophecy" all sitting at the table said together**

**Merlin slid over an ancient looking piece of parchment to where Ebony was sitting. As she **

**read it her eye's grew larger ****and larger because one of the lines said all she loved would come **

**back. Tristan, Lancelot, ****Dagonet all returned to her. **

**One of the old people will rise again**

**Tis the new Kingdome she is to defend **

**Hair of a raven eyes of jewels **

**Tis the warrior people that she rules**

**Those she loves will die from those she hate**

**10years they will come back on that date**

**The raven's children will rule the goddesses land**

**With a valiant fair hand**

" **How" Ebony asked**

" **You where chosen by the goddesses and for what ever reason she has scene fit to give you **

**all you lost back, ****those three where taken in the first place to purify the land that the new **

**Kingdome will be ****built on" Merlin ****said**

" **O was all Ebony was able to say still shell shocked.**

" **Tomorrow you will be crowned with these two as Arthur's sister and princess of Britain" **

**Merlin said**

" **Ok" Ebony said getting up leaving the three in the hall while she wondered for a walk. She **

**never noticed as two blue ****men fallowed her at a distance as she headed into the forest. **

**To the same place she had gone before the Woads ****came, before the battle and everything **

**went down hill. Ebony still couldn't believe that she ****was pregnant with twins now ****she **

**wouldn't do anything because she would never hurt ****Tristan's children. Also that she was **

**going to be crowned ****Princess how insane was that. The ****thing that she wondered the most was **

**why was she chosen ****by the goddess., she had never ****done anything special and there had to **

**be ****a million more ****people who deserved it more then ****her. What was Ebony thinking she was **

**going to get them ****back, Tris ,lance and Dag where all ****going to be returned to her. 10 years **

**was a long way to ****wait but she would wait for eternity ****if need be. Ebony finally came to the **

**conclusion that she ****would try to be happy and raise her ****children in the old ways as she herself **

**was taught and ****love them more then anything. She ****would tell them stories of their father, **

**uncle grandfathers ****and grandmother. So when they ****didn't come they wouldn't be complete **

**strangers. Ebony ****was brought out of her thoughts ****when something landed on her leg, she **

**looked down to see a ****small crow sitting on her leg. It ****couldn't be more then a baby that had **

**just left its nest, the ****bird gently pecked her finger as if ****to say pet me. Gently Ebony stroked **

**the birds feathers, she ****stayed there for hours until finally ****she fell asleep. Never feeling herself **

**picked up Ebony was ****surprised to find her self in her ****room when she woke up a couple of **

**hours later. ****For the first time in a while Ebony felt very ****hungry so she got up quickly **

**changing her cloths ****headed toward the Tavern where she new ****every one was bound to be. As **

**she walked into the ****tavern everybody quieted down and ****stared at her until Galahad saved **

**her by embracing her ****and leading her toward the table he ****and everyone else was sitting.**

" **Well Kitten what brings your highness to our humble abode" Gawain said with a mock bow**

" **Well um I'm hungry and I figured id make sure idiots didn't get your selves into trouble" **

**Ebony said**

" **Is good to have you back kitten" Galahad said pulling her into a hug**

" **Well if your not easy with those arms of yours I might loose my oxygen and you could hurt **

**my children" Ebony said gently hitting him**

**This made the younger knights mouth fall open in amazement, their little Ebony having **

**children it couldn't be. But within a minuet both had regained their senses and once again **

**Ebony was in a bone crushing hug.**

**The rest of the night was spent talking of babies and the coronation that was to come.**

**The next day was a beautiful sunshiny day , Ebony was awakened by a knock on her door. **

**She called out a muffled come in and the young girl that had painted her before the battle **

**came in. She gave a low bow of respect and then proceed to help Ebony out of bed and into a **

**bath. After she was washed the young girl helped Ebony get dressed into a beautiful green **

**dress that matched her eyes perfectly. After the girl left it wasn't long before Gawain came to **

**escort Ebony to the great hall where the ceremony took place. Many people where there **

**when she got there and as she passed they all bowed which was still a weird concept but she **

**guessed that she had better get used to it.**

**Even though Arthur had been a christen he had agreed to let Merlin do it from the old ways. **

**First Arthur and Guinevere where crowned king and queen of all Britain and then Merlin **

**turned to Ebony.**

" **In the old days there was always a queen either her brother or lover would be her consort **

**and warlord, however today thing have changed a little you Lady where chosen not only by **

**The Morrigan but also the king stag. You shall rule beside the king and queen and such also **

**help rule this land. I name you Princess of Britain as it should be." Merlin said placing a small **

**gold circlet on Ebony's head.**

**As she turned everybody there including Arthur and Guinevere bowed to her. She **

**acknowledged them with a small nod of her head. With a great applause they proceeded to **

**the next even, the wedding. Ebony couldn't help but feel a little jealously to the happy couple **

**because she had lost the one person she loved. But then again it wasn't for ever, in 10 years **

**everybody would be returned. Those who were lost would be found again.**

**9 months later**

**Ebony squeezed Galahads hand as another contraction came. The date was may 1st the day **

**her children where to be born and all she wanted to do was cry because of how much it hurt. **

**All the men that where their looked at her with pity and would gladly fight a million battles **

**then go through this pain. Galahad yelped as he felt the small hand in his hold his hand so **

**tight it felt like his bones where breaking. It took 3 hours but finally the first baby came out **

**Van being the nurse to deliver the baby quickly cut it free and gave it to Guinevere to clean **

**off. Quickly Gawain switched with his friend and Ebony his hand. The next baby thankfully **

**quick to come so Gawain didn't have to endure to much pain but still he would have a few **

**bruises from the small women. After cleaning the second baby Ebony was handed both her **

**children, this made her start crying because she had just given birth to two beautiful children. **

**A boy and a girl that she would love with every fiber in her being.**

" **So what are you going to name them" Arthur asked he had been quiet the whole time**

" **Shaylee and Rylie" Ebony said**

" **There perfect" Guinevere said**

" **What do they mean" Van asked **

" **Fairy princess of the field and Valiant" Merlin answered as he walked in to greet the future **

**king and queen.**

**( Well all my wonderful readers this is the last chapter to Lost and Found i hope you liked it. The sequal should be comming soon.)**


End file.
